Conquistando al Rey de los Piratas
by kratos290
Summary: Luffy logra rescatar a Ace de su ejecución, y ahora se dispone a reunirse con sus nakamas, pero una de las tripulantes empieza a despertar sentimientos hacia su Capitán, y no solo ella, también su compañera y amiga siente algo por el Capitán.
1. Capitulo 1: El rescate

**Capitulo 1: El rescate**

-"¿_Dónde estoy?, ¿qué me ha pasado?...Ace, tengo que salvar a Ace...tengo que hacerlo…Ace…Ace"_, AAAAcceeeee! – Se sienta de golpe con cara de desesperación y sudando el chico.

- Luffy!, que pasa?, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro que llega hasta su espalda baja entrando de golpe por el fuerte grito del joven.

- Ehh? – Sorprendiéndose de ver a la mujer – ¿Hammocok? – Con un suspiro ella le contesta – es…Hancock – la cual se ruboriza al contestarle.

- Ehhhh!, NANY!, Oi!, donde estoy?, que paso con Ace!, dímelo por favor - en ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que entro Azotando la puerta – Tu hermano se encuentra bien Mugiwara, fue rescatado gracias a Shirohige, Ahora mismo está descansando en otra habitación. – se trataba de Ivankov Reina (que mejor debería ser Rey pero pues por lo que es el, mejor se le queda "Reina" ¬¬) de los Newkama

- Iva-chan, pero como?, donde estamos? – pregunto Luffy.

- Estamos en el barco que tomamos "Prestado" de Impel Down – Contesto Ivankov.

- Como es que escapamos? Y la guerra, que paso? – preguntaba intrigado el joven capitán

- Lo logramos gracias a la ayuda de Shirohige y….. – hizo una pausa - ¿y? – Preguntaba luffy - ….. de tu abuelo Monkey D. Garp – al oir esto luffy se sorprende, que su abuelo lo haya ayudado a salir de Marinefort – Pero…. – habla Ivankov con la mirada hacia abajo.

- Pero que Iva-chan? – Ladeaba la cabeza.

- Pero...tu abuelo tuvo que sacrificarse para poder darnos esa oportunidad – luffy quedo en shock al saber que su abuelo se había sacrificado para poder salvarlos.

- Momentos después reacciona - Pero, porque el abuelo hizo eso, que fue lo que paso, dímelo – luffy se levanta y agarra presionando los brazos de Invankov.

- Después de haber cruzado la muralla para ir por Ace…. – Ivankov comienza a narrarle todo.

FLASHBACK

- Luffy es lanzado hacia Shirohige después de haber recibido el ataque de Luz del Almirante Kisaru.

- ¡¿Qué te había dicho?, ¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar! – Era ivankov Gritando desde lo alto de la muralla.

- Luffy-kun! – También el Shichibukai Jimbei quien estaba junto a el.

- ¡¿Aun sigues con vida miguwara? – Gritaba Ivankov.

- Viejo, tengo que….! – luffy no termino de decir la frase cuando fue lanzado por Shirohige - Este chico ha hecho suficiente, curen sus heridas – Dijo Shirohige a su médico.

- Luffy se levanta - ¡No, no tengo tiempo para esto, además no lo necesito!, ¡Ace es….es…..el único hermano que tengo en el mundo!, ¡Voy a salvarle, fuera de mi camino! – en ese momento luffy cae al suelo por el cansancio ya que no se había recuperado del todo por el envenenamiento en Impel Down a causa de la batalla contra el Alcalde Magellan.

- ¡Luffy-Kun!, ¡Doctor!, siento molestarle pero por favor…..¡Asegúrese que sobreviva! – Dijo Jimbei.

La gran batalla continuo en todo marinefort las tropas de Shirohige cada vez tomaban la fortaleza, los almirantes y vice-almirantes luchando con todo, al igual que los shichibukais que fueron llamados.

- Uno de los Comandantes de las divisiones de Shirohige se dirigía hacia Ace, era Marco comandante de la 10° división – Espera un poco Ace…. – Dirigió un ataque hacia la plataforma, pero este fue repelido.

- ¡….! – al sorprenderse como repelieron su ataque se percata de quien fue.

- Si quieren pasar por aquí…¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi!, ¡Mocosos Arrogantes! – Era nada más y nada menos que Monkey D. Garp el abuelo de luffy.

- Garp! – Dijo Shirohige – maldito viejo así que quieres interponerte.

- Jeje, así es, no dejare que nadie llegue aquí, al menos que sea sobre mi cadáver – dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de luffy cuando está confiado y seguro (Tenían que ser familia ¬¬) – de acuerdo, entonces así será – dijo Shirohige preparándose para atacar.

- Entonces….. – se prepara Garp – Listoooooooooooo! – y se abalanza hacia el Pirata.

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 2: Despedida a un gran Heroe

Capitulo 2: Despedida a un gran heroe

Garp ataca con toda la fuerza bruta que tiene a Shirohige, este se defiende usando su Akuma no omi pero, el vice-almirante era muy rápido y logro esquivar el ataque de este, shirohige se sorprende del gran poder que posee, sabiendo también que no sería fácil vencerlo y así continuo la lucha, cada uno dando todo de si hasta que de pronto Garp se detiene.

- Creo que ya es hora de dejar de actuar – Dijo Garp dejando desconcertado al Pirata.

Garp da un salto a la plataforma donde se encuentra Ace, el comandante supremo Sengoku lo mira extrañado, y que de repente paro su pelea con Shirohige.

- Garp porque te detuviste? – pregunto Sengoku.

- jeje…. – soltando un pequeña risa – Shirohige! – Grito Garp – ¡Tomaaaaaa! – en ese momento toma a Ace y lo Lanza hacia el Pirata, tanto Shirohige como el Sengoku se sorprendieron ante la acción del Vice-almirante.

- Abuelo, pero que haces! – Dice Ace que también se sorprendió.

- Pero qué demonios has hecho! – Le dice Sengoku a Garp – sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de hacer!.

- jajajaja, claro que lo sé y no me importa, es mi familia – dice Garp bajando la mirada – Ahora váyanse maldito pirata, llévatelo de aquí – lo dice con una sonrisa – se me olvidaba….Aceee! – Grita haciendo que este voltee – Abuelo!...porque! – diciendo esto último en un tono más bajo y bajando la mirada.

- ¡Ace, escucha!, cuando veas a tu hermano – ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Dile que lo quiero mucho que siempre lo quise aunque no siguiera los mismo pasos que yo y se convirtiera en un marine, que estoy muy orgulloso de él a pesar de que es un pirata al igual que tu hijo….los amo a los dos aun que nunca se los demostré como un abuelo cariñoso, lo hice a mi manera. – Ace queda impactado ante esto y calla.

- Momentos después reacciona - Abuelo!, yo también, no me importa que no seamos de la misma sangre, siempre fuiste al igual que luffy mi familia, pero no cometas una locura – lo dice ya estallando en llanto.

- Oye Pirata, llévatelo, pero antes, déjame uno de tus barcos, con mucha pólvora – Dijo Garp sonriéndole a Shirohige, el cual también se la devolvió diciéndole – de acuerdo, lo hare, hijos míos, retirada ya tenemos a Ace, todos retírense – dio la orden y todos obedecieron.

- Eso no lo permitiré – de repente aparecen bolas de magma – no dejare que escapes maldito Pirata – era nada más y nada menos que el almirante Akainu Sakasuki el más sanguinario de los tres Almirantes.

Shirohige utiliza el poder de su Gura Gura no mi, levantando una gran ola que sofoca el magma del Almirante, en ese momento ve Ivankov que esta con el joven muguiwara – oye tu dirigiendoce a Ivankov - llévate a Ace, damos la retirada.

- Pero porque, que haras? – Pregunto el Okama - Solo les dare tiempo a ustedes y al abuelo de estos críos, además que creo que después de lo que pasará tendrán mucho de que hablar y estar juntos – lo dijo mirando a luffy inconsciente y luego a Ace con la cara agachada y las lagrimas cayendo – Ace, Quiero darte una misión, más bien una petición, quiero que te quedes con tu hermano un tiempo para que te recuperes y también estés con él y superar ambos esto, ya que va a ser muy duro para el, te lo pido no como capitán sino como padre - Ace lo miro y con una voz medio quebrada le dijo – Esta bien padre – Ace se levanta, ya que solo tenía las manos esposadas – Vamos – Asintio Ivankov.

- Jimbei, Ace e Ivankov que a su vez cargaba a luffy estaban de dirigiéndose al barco de la marina que tomaron de impel down y pudieron ver a los Okamas de Ivankov, también a Buggy y Mr. 3 con los demás prisioneros liberados de impel down, les dio la señal de retirada la cual entendieron – Y Crocodile? – Pregunto Ivankov – No lo sabemos – contesto uno de los Okamas de Ivankov – "_ese crocodile quien que se cree, yéndose por sí solo_" – pensó Ivankov – retirémonos lo más pronto posible que va a pasar algo en grande – Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo.

- Bien, ya estamos todos? – Pregunto Ivakov ya estando en el barco la cual todos gritaron confirmando que ya estaban listos – bien entonces vámonos, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad. – entonces zarparon.

- Mientras tanto en el barco que dejo Shirohige en el puerto, Garp se encuentra en la proa del barco con un cañon apuntando a la bodega donde tenia un giantesco cargamento de polvora – Sengoku! – Grita llamando la atención de este – Mira lo que tengo para ti – en eso el comandante mayor observa una inmensa cantidad de pólvora y municiones en el barco lo cual se sorprende – pero que piensas hacer maldito Garp, sabes lo que puedes ocasionar con esa cantidad de pólvora! – le grita aterrado – Si, lo sé y no me importa con tal de salvar a mis niños – le contesta y con una sonrisa como lo hace luffy, prende la mecha del cañón en ese momento dice – Adios mis niños espero que se cuiden bien - sengoku da la orden que se desplieguen por la explosión que causara el barco pero ya era demasiado tarde el cañon disparo la bala al cargamento de pólvora e hizo una gran onda de expansión gigantesca destruyendo todo el puerto hasta la plataforma de ejecución donde estaba Ace. Afortuna mente el barco donde se encontraban nuestro amigos ya estaba lo suficiente lejos para ser alcanzados de lleno por la explosión, solo sintieron el ventarrón que este esparcía, se asombraron por la gran capa de humo que acendia al cielo, en ese momento Ace cae de rodillas rompiendo en llanto y grito con toda la ira y rabia - ¡ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron callados agachando la mirada y dándole honor al marine que los ayudo, Ivankov se arcerco al chico puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo – Siento lo de tu abuelo, fue un gran hombre se veía que los quería mucho, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte, ya que la ocuparas para dársela a alguien más – diciendo esto Ace volteo a ver a luffy que todavía estaba dormido – Lo ves, a el también le dolerá pero los dos tienen que estar juntos para superarlo, tal como lo dijo Shirohige – quito su mano de su hombro y le ayudo a levantarse – Ahora como te quitamos estas esposas? – Ivankov se pensaba como quitarle las esposas que tenia y también que anulaban sus poderes, en eso escucho el caer de algo metálico y volteo a ver donde estaba luffy, vio una llave al lado de él – la llave! – Dijo Ace – pero como obtuvo la llave – se preguntaba Ivankov – ya recuerdo… - dijo Ace – Se la entrego esa hermosa mujer que tenía una serpiente…. Como se llama…..Ah, Hancock – todos se quedaron asombrados del como obtuvo la llave y más si fue de la misma emperatriz serpiente que odia a los hombres – jajaja, este chico sí que nos sorprende siempre – dijo Ivankov, recogieron la llave y quitaron las esposas de Ace – Bueno ahora tienes que descansar y también te curaremos las heridas así que anda – dijo Ivankov – está bien – dijo Ace encaminado, en eso uno de la tripulación grita – Oigan tenemos un naufragio por acá! – Señalando – miren –se acerca buggy que fue de los primeros en asomarse (hasta que lo hago aparecer jiji :P) – Donde dime – pregunta buggy – por allá le señala y este le quita lo binoculares – Es cierto tenemos un naufragio, todos preparen para traerlo si es un marine lo torturaremos – dijo buggy con una sonrisa malevola.

- Era un pedazo de madera flotando y con un pedazo grande de vela cubriendo el cuerpo, así que lo quitaron, pero quedaron boquiabiertos cuando descubrieron quien era el que naufragaba – es… es…Hancock la emperatriz pirata – grito uno de la tripulación – Quee! – también grito sorprendido Ace al saber de quién se trataba – pero cómo?... – en eso lo interrumpe ivankov – quizás pudo escapar de milagro de la explosión, llévenla a los camarotes y atiéndanla, ya que ella también ayudo de cierta manera a rescatar a Ace, y tu también vete a descansar – dicho esto llevaron a hancock y Luffy a los camarotes para atenderlos, y Ace también dirigiéndose a ellos.

- FIN FLASHBACK

- Después ella despertó y empezó a convertir en piedra a mis Newkamas y a varios mas, jejej hasta que vio a Ace y el le explico todo, así que les quito la petrificación – dijo esto y luffy voltea a ver a Hancock la cual se pone más roja por la vergüenza que le hace pasar Ivankov – Gracias Hancock, por la ayuda que me diste – le da una de sus sonrisas la cual hace que ella se ponga roja como tomate.

- Iva-chan – pregunta luffy – donde está Ace, quiero verlo – Ivankov asintió con la cabeza y le dijo donde estaba Ace, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba, toca la puerta – Ace soy yo puedo entrar?

- Si pasa luffy – le contesta – Hola Ace, como estas – le pregunta mientras se sienta en una silla frente a él – bien ya me siento mucho mejor – le contesta con una sonrisa un poco fingida y forzada ya que sabía que lo más duro estaba por empezar – Ace…. – le dice luffy con la mirada escondida por su sombrero – ya se lo del abuelo….lo que hizo por nosotros – en eso unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, Ace al ver como su hermano lloraba no pudo resistirse las ganas inmensas de llorar también, abrazo a luffy y al igual que el lloro en su hombro como nunca había llorado. En la puerta del camarote se encontraban Ivankov y Hancock, este le pide a Hanckock que se retiren, ya que es cosa que tienen que arreglar ellos, así que con un poco de mala gana lo hace la Emperatriz Pirata, mientras tanto dentro de la habitación – Luffy…. – le decía un poco más calmado al chico de goma – sé cómo te sientes por lo del abuelo porque, yo también estoy igual, aunque no tengamos ningún lazo sanguíneo, siempre fue para mí como de mi familia al igual que tu, además tengo un mensaje para ti de parte del abuelo – luffy levanto la mirada cuando este le dijo del mensaje – Un…mensaje….del abuelo…..para mi? – Preguntó luffy muy sorprendido – así es – dijo Ace Asintiendo con la cabeza – Que dijo? – Preguntó el chico de goma – Me dijo Que te quería mucho a pesar de que nunca te convertiste en el marine que él quería que fuera y que estaba muy orgulloso de ti aun siendo pirata al igual que a mí y nos amaba a su manera – le dijo Ace dándole una sonrisa cariñosa para confortar a luffy.

- Mientras tanto en la cubierta del barco todos los prisioneros de Impel Down que fueron liberados en el escape celebran su victoria de Marinfort, Hancock estaba desesperada ya que quería estar al lado de su querido chico de goma para estarlo confortarlo y aprovechar el momento e intentaba ir a los camarotes donde se encontraba, pero Ivankov se lo impedía ya que no debía de molestarlos – con mil demonios déjame pasar de una vez pervertido o sufrirás las consecuencias – dijo Hancock asiendo su pose de superioridad ante Ivankov – pues no lo permitiré, pero si esas tenemos te detendré, me importa poco quien seas – Dijo Ivankov cruzado de brazos – entonces prepárate – dijo Hancock y se prepara para luchar al igual Ivankov, todos en la cubierta se alarmaron al verlos que se enfrentarían, pero en ese momento se escucha el rechinido de la puerta de los camarotes abriéndose – Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí – eran Luffy y Ace saliendo, luffy se veía más animado que antes – Que pasa? – pregunta luffy al ver a toda la tripulación algo alterada y ve en el centro de la cubierta a Hancock y a Ivankov – Oiiii!, Iva-chan que está pasando? – le habla a Ivankov mientras caminaba hacia ellos – Mugiwara – dijo Ivankov – Luffy-sama –tambien hablo Hancock al mismo tiempo que Ivankov – al parecer ya te encuentras mejor por lo que veo – dice Ivankov olvidándose del asunto con la Emperatriz Pirata – así es ya me siento mucho mejor – con una de sus peculiares sonrisas lo dice luffy – pero, que está pasando por que todo mundo esta tan alterado? – preguntándose sobre el comportamiento de la tripulación – lo que pasa es que estaba discutiendo con ella – señalando a Hancock – ya que insistía en ir hacia dónde estabas, ya que estaba muy preocupada pero no se lo permitía, porque era cosas de ustedes dos, por eso no la dejaba pasar.

- ya veo – dijo luffy volteando a ver a Hancock, ella se ruboriza tomando un tono rojizo sus mejillas – no te preocupes ya estoy bien Hancock – Hancock entra en shock al escuchar las palabras de su amado hombre de goma, pero más al saber que el a dicho su nombre – "_no te preocupes estoy bien Hancock"_ – esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza – "_Ha dicho mi nombre, lo ha dicho!...eso quiere decir que me quiere luffy-sama"_ – pensaba Hancock, fue tanta la emoción que cayó desplomándose en el en suelo – Oi!, que te pasa, estas bien – luffy corre hacia Hancock sosteniéndola en sus brazos – luffy-sama….¡! – Hancock se percata que está en los brazos de luffy y se ruboriza – Oi!, Hammocok (olvidando el nombre ¬¬ típico de luffy), estas bien? – hancock sin darle importancia o más bien sin percatarse que este olvido su nombre le contesta – sí, estoy bien luffy-sama, solo que - ruborizada aun – me emocione al ver que ya está recuperado – luffy le da una de sus típicas sonrisas – que bien, pero ya no te preocupes ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a mi hermano.

- de acuerdo – dijo hancock

- Iva-chan, puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunta luffy

- Si dime – contesta Ivankov.

- Quiero hacer algo para mi abuelo que nos ayudo, hacer un tipo de despedida y se me ocurrió una idea – dijo esto poniendo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja – de acuerdo – asintiendo Ivankov.

- Ahora que lo pienso donde está Jimbei? – pregunta Ace por el Shichibukai Triton.

-Creo que está del otro lado del barco – Dijo Ivankov – bien, también tengo que agradecerle por ayudarme en el rescate de Ace, vamos – dijo luffy llevando consigo a Ace hasta donde se encontraba el Triton – Oi!, Jimbei – el Triton voltea al escuchar que lo llaman – Oh, Luffy-kun veo que ye estas bien.

-Sí, así es – le contesta el chico de goma – oye, quiero agradecerte por la ayuda para rescatar a Ace – extendió la mano al Triton.

- No fue nada, era algo que debía de hacer – también extiende su mano y la estrecha con la del chico de goma.

- Ya veo – le dice Luffy acompañado de una sonrisa – quieres acompañarnos, haremos un homenaje a mi abuelo que nos ayudo a escapar de marinefort.

- De acuerdo – acepta el Triton – perfecto! – brinca de alegría el chico de goma.

- Momentos más tarde, todos se preparan para hacer lo que luffy había pedido, alinearon varios cañones en cubierta apuntando hacia el cielo – muy bien, todo listo, buggy, estás seguro que esto no volara el barco en mil pedazos? – le dice Ivankov al pirata payaso – Que dices! – le contesta furioso – estas son obras maestras, no creas que por ser pirata no tenga ninguna habilidad artística como la que pronto veras – dice con orgullo el pirata payaso – muy bien, cuando digas Mugiwara.

- Bien, entonces que comience – luffy dio la señal dispararon los cañones, era de día pero apecer de ello se apreciaban muy bien los fuegos artificiales que disparaban – vaya lo hiciste muy bien Buggy – dijo alabándolo Ivankov – pues claro, claro – dijo buggy aun con más orgulloso – muy bien, todos atención – en tono militar – firmes – todos quedaron bien formados en varias hileras mirando en dirección donde estaba Marinefort – saluden! – todos hicieron el saludo de los marines al mismo tiempo.

- Luffy y Ace estaban al frente de todos, también haciendo lo mismo y contemplando los fuegos artificiales – Luffy.. – Empieza hablar Ace aun haciendo el saludo – dime Ace – contesta también haciendo lo mismo – esto es lo mejor que has hecho, al abuelo le hubiera encantado – dijo, luffy asintió y con una sonrisa en su cara dijo – si, se que al abuelo le hubiera encantado, además es la mejor manera de despedir a un héroe de guerra.

- ya lo creo – dijo Ace aun viendo el espectáculo.

- Todos se quedaron haciendo el saludo hasta que el último fuego artificial fue disparado.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: La busqueda

**Capitulo 3: La Busqueda**

Al terminar el espectáculo cayó la noche toda la tripulación se fue a dormir, todos menos Ace y Luffy que estaban en el barandal del barco.

- Luffy, ahora que harás? – pregunta Ace aun mirando el mar – pues iré a buscar a mis nakamas – le dijo luffy también contemplando el mar. Ace lo mira confuso – buscar a tus nakamas?, ahora que lo pienso no los he visto, donde están? – pregunta Ace al percatarse de la ausencia de ellos – pues no se, fueron enviados a varios lugares todos ellos, por culpa de Kuma – dice Luffy con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – Eeeeehhhh! - quedando boquiabierto al estilo anime – Acaso no te diste cuenta?, que despistado eres – le dice luffy – ¡y me lo dices tú que estas peor que yo! – se lo dice enojado al estilo anime. – vaya hermano que tengo, y no sabes a donde los ha enviado Kuma verdad? – le pregunta y luffy hace un puchero – no, no se a donde los envió.

- Asi será difícil – dice Ace poniéndose un mano en la frente.

- no creo que sea tan difícil, puedo hacer que los localicen – hablo una voz acercándose a ello.

-Jimbei! – se percataron al ver de quien era la voz

- Puedes hacer eso? – dijo Ace.

- Claro que puedo con la ayuda de nuestro amigos marinos podre localizarlos en cualquiera de las aguas de este mundo - diciendo esto luffy grita y brinca de alegría porque por fin volverá a ver a sus amigos – Gracias Jimbei, por fin volveré a verlos – decía este aun brincando.

- Bueno mañana en la mañana llamare a los peces del océano que empiecen la búsqueda –dice jimbei.

- Bien, ah, otra cosa, también podrías llevarlos al archipiélago Shabondy?, ya que es donde esta nuestro barco – le dice Luffy – de acuerdo – dice asintiendo el triton – bueno ya es hora de descansar – se retira el tritón a descansar a la parte trasera del barco – que descanses – le dicen en unísono Ace y luffy.

- Bueno luffy será mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos – luffy asintió y se dieron paso a los camarotes, pero lo que no notaron era que alguien los estaba escuchando detrás del mástil principal.

-Luffy-sama… - era nada más y nada menos que Boa Hancock – tengo que hacer algo, o si no se irá con esas dos – empezaba a imaginarse a luffy con las dos chicas.

[Imaginación de Hancock]

_- Lo siento Hancock ahora que las he encontrado de nuevo ya no tengo por que estar contigo – dice luffy con las dos chicas abrazadas y retirándose._

_- Nooooo! Luffy-sama no te vayas – le dice hancock y cae al suelo – quédate conmigo, te daré todo lo que quieras inclusive yo misma me entrego a ti pero no te vayas – diciendo esto aun en el suelo pero no le hace caso y sigue alejándose de ella con las dos chicas._

[Fin de la Imaginación]

- No, no puedo permitir eso – dice Hancock mordiendo su manga derecha.

- A la mañana siguiente estaban Ace, Luffy y Jimbei en cubierta para empezar la búsqueda – bueno solo necesito una descripción o una fotografía de tus nakamas para decirle a los peces y empiecen la búsqueda – dice Jimbei – bien, creo que con esto servirá – luffy le muestra los carteles de "Se busca" a Jimbei – bien, entonces empecemos – Jimbei empieza a llamar a los peces que están cerca, momentos más tarde una gran cantidad rodea el barco, luffy y Ace se sorprenden ante tanto pez reunido – bien, ahora todos los he reunido para que busquemos a estas personas – este le muestra los carteles a los peces los cuales memorizan las fotografias – comuníquenme cuando encuentren alguno de ellos y llévenlos al archipiélago Shabondy – dio las instrucciones y los peces se marcharon – Ahora solo hay que esperar Luffy-kun – dijo el triton – bien – asintió Luffy.

- Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Gran Line una Peli naranja navegaba en un pequeño velero – que bueno que lo pude conseguir – Dijo Nami – ya es hora de volver a Shabondy – Nami había logrado bajar de la isla del cielo gracias a la ayuda de un globo que el meteorólogo de esa isla le prestó, al llegar a tierra usando sus habilidades de ladrona obtuvo un pequeño velero y se dio rumbo hacia Shabondy con la Vivred Card que tenia, entonces ve como algo emerge debajo del bote, al llegar a la superficie este levanta el bote y nami se sorprende al ver que era un enorme tiburón ballena junto con un banco de peces – Pero que esto! – sorprendida ante tal cosa, el pez tomo rumbo llevándose encima – A donde me llevas! – dice nami asustada, entonces ve la Vivred card y se da cuenta que apunta hacia donde la están llevando – "_Me están llevando hacia Shabondy"_ – pensó la navegante, así que se sentó dejo que la llevaran.

- Al mismo tiempo también sucedió lo mismo con los demás, el segundo fue chopper quien estaba en una pequeña embarcación con frutas, no tardo mucho en entender hacia donde lo llevaban ya que puede hablar con los animales y estos le explicaron la situación, el tercero fue Brook, luego sanji, Ussop (que se desmayo al ver al gran pez), Franky, Zoro con Perona que se embarco con él para salir de la isla del castillo donde la envió Kuma y por ultimo Robin, esta ultima llevaba consigo una tablilla con un dibujo de toda la tripulación la cual miraba con mucha alegría, sin embargo ponía más atención al dibujo que tenía un Sobrero de paja puesto.

[FLASH BACK]

-Toma one-san – le dice una niña de la Isla Tequila Wolfs, del Pais de los puentes – Que es esto? –dice Robin cual le entregan una tablilla con un dibujo – es un dibujo de tu tripulación, ya que me has contado mucho de ellos – dice la niña – gracias – con una sonrisa en su rosto le dice a la niña.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

- Y así se dio rumbo a Shabondy como los demás.

-Mientras tanto con nuestro capitán de goma…

- Te tengo buenas noticias Luffy-kun me acaban de informar que ya han localizado a todos tus nakamas y están rumbo a Shabondy – le dice Jimbei a luffy el cual brinca de alegría – enserio, bien, gracias Jimbei – Dice luffy.

- Llegaran a Shabondy en 2 días, ahora nosotros también iremos para alcanzarlos –Dijo Jimbei

- Me parece que ahora tenemos rumbo – Se percatan y era Ivankov – Oh! Iva-chan – dice luffy – si ya sabemos donde están mis nakamas perdidos y también que van directo a Shabondy – dice este con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Muy bien entonces rumbo a Shabondy! – dice Ivankov encaminándose a los camarotes para despertar a todos y levantar el ancla, y así se dieron rumbo al archipiélago donde se reuniría luffy con sus amigos.

Continuara…..


	4. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro y ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro y ¿Celos?**

Despues de que se dieron rumbo a Shabondy luffy llegó un día antes que sus nakamas – Ya llegamos!, ya llegamos! – Gritaba este de alegría – bien, ahora esperare a mis nakamas en la casa del Ossan-mecanico – dice luffy.

- Bueno luffy-kun, creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos – dice Jimbei – tenemos que encontrar otro barco ya que este es de la marina y sospecharían – señanlando el barco.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ahora que haras? – dice Luffy.

- Me uniré a la armada revolucionaria con Ivankov además que me divierto mucho con ellos, jajajaja – dijo Jimbei luego con una Carcajada.

- Mugiwara, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero encontramos de nuevo – Dijo Ivankov extendiéndole la mano – a mi también Iva-chan – estrechando la mano de este también luego se retiró y Jimbei tambien.

- Oye mugiwara, la próxima vez que nos veamos será para competir por ser el rey de los piratas – decía Buggy retirándose con su nueva tripulación obtenida – Bien, lo que digas – saludando Luffy a este.

- De repente se escucha un grito – Luffy-samaaaa! – era Hancock bajando del Barco con un aspecto de susto – Oh!, Hammock que pasa? – decía este olvidando su nombre – Luffy-sama, por favor lléveme lejos de aquí – decía temblorosamente – Oi!, que te pasa?, porque estas asustada? –decía luffy a ella toda asustada – recuerda…..lo que le dije….en Amazon Lyli?...de mi pasado, también de lo que vio y que todas no debían enterarse – luffy se puso a recordar -…Ah!, es cierto! – decía luffy ya recordando – pero no te preocupes ahora estás conmigo y en cuanto estén mis nakamas te llevaremos de vuelta a tu isla – Hancock quedo conmovida por las palabras de luffy que se soltó en llanto en el pecho del chico, y este le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Ace, luffy y Hancock se dirigieron al Grove 13 donde estaba Shakki.

- Oi!, Oba-san ya estoy de vuelta! – grita luffy entrando, al verlos Shakki se dirige hacia el abrazandolo de alegría de que estuviera con vida y Camie también – me alegro que estés bien Luffy-chin –dice Camie con los ojos en llanto – si ya estoy bien – dice luffy – Igual yo Luffy-kun, pensaba que te había pasado algo grave ya que no habían vuelto – Dice Shakki – por cierto y tus nakamas? – pregunta Shakki al percatarse de la ausencia de ellos – bueno, veras, es una historia muy larga de contar – dijo luffy y posterior mente empezó a relatarle todo desde lo de Amazon Lily hasta el asalto para salvar a Ace y el sacrificio de su Abuelo Garp (Ahora si corregí el error del nombre U.U).

- Ya veo, así que tuviste una pequeña Gran aventura y mañana llegaran tus nakamas gracias a la ayuda de los peces – dice Shakki dando una aspirada a su cigarrillo como Sanji lo hace – si así es – dice luffy con una sonrisa de alegría.

- Y el mecano-ossan? – pregunta Luffy por Raleight – Raleight?, mmm creo que fue a comprar algunas cosas con Hachi, volverá pronto – Dijo Shakki.

- Ok, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lleguen todos – dice luffy – está bien, siéntanse como en su casa – les decía cordialmente Shakki.

- Y así fue, mas tarde llegan el tritón Hachi y Raleight, luffy les contó también lo sucedido, a lo cual se sorprendieron bastante con la aventura de este – Que interesante chico, las locuras que haces, tu hermano sí que es muy intrepido – decía Raleight a Ace – si es cierto, pero que se le puede hacer – Dijo Ace - Pero a ella que le pasa – decía Raleight mirando a Hancock temblorosa – Ah?, pues esa es otra historia que no quisiera contar, la llevare a su isla – dice luffy – bueno está bien, pero no iras a la isla Gyojin? – dijo Raleight al escuchar lo que dijo luffy – si pero después de dejarla – dice luffy con una sonrisa en su cara – de acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana llegaran tus nakamas, así que descansa Moneky D. Luffy – dice Raleight y se fue a dormir – Esta bien – dice luffy.

- Chicos acompáñenme les mostrare la habitación donde podrán dormir – les dice Shakki y estos la siguen – Aquí es – les dice la mujer, mostrándoles la habitación con tres camas – bueno, me paso a retirar que descansen – les dijo Shakki – Gracias e igualmente – le dice Ace.

- Bien a dormir – dice luffy y así se dispusieron a dormir todos.

Al día siguiente en uno de los Grove del Archipiélago…..

- Por fin hemos llegado, fue un viaje largo pero estamos de vuelta, espero que se encuentre este tonto aquí – dice un joven rubio con un fleco que le cubre el ojo izquierdo y con un cigarrillo – si así es, pero que importa ahora ya estamos aquí – dice otro joven peliverde con tres katanas en su cintura – pero que dices, si fue una gran odisea – dijo otro con nariz larga – pero me alegro que estemos todos de nuevo – dijo un renito con un sombrero rosa – si, yo también que hasta me dan ganas de llorar, Ah!, pero no tengo ojos, yojojojojojo – dijo un Esqueleto con peinado Afro – esto es SUPEEERRRRR!, el que estemos todos al fin de nuevo – dice un hombre un poco desproporcionado en tanga – pero al menos llegamos sanos y salvo a todos – dijo una morena ojiazul – bien es hora de irnos, en marcha – dice una chica de pelo naranja.

- Si! – dicen todos

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los migiwara se reagrupan.

- toda la tripulación se dirigió al Grove 13 donde se encuentra nuestro capitán y compañía.

- Y ahora que harás tu? – decía Zoro a una chica de cabello gris con dos coletas y medias a rayas – pues me iré a buscar a Moria-sama eso es lo que hare –dijo esta – bueno pues, que te vaya bien –dijo Zoro – si, y gracias por ayudarme a salir de esa isla que ya me estaba aburriendo, ese Kuma no me envió a una isla que tuviera tan siquiera animales bonitos – dijo la chica – Adiós Pellona – la despidió Zoro – Adios espadachín – le contesta esta y se retira.

- Zoro, vámonos ya o te dejamos – Dijo nami – si, ya voy, que desesperada – dice este rascándose la nuca.

Mientras tanto en casa de Raleight….

Luffy se levanta para ir a tomar el desayuno, yendo por el pasillo para bajar mira por la ventana algo que lo detuvo y que también le dio alegría, eran sus nakamas que se dirigían a la casa, salió corriendo y gritando de alegría para recibirlos todos lo vieron e hicieron lo mismo, Chopper y Ussop se abalanzan hacia luffy cayendo encima de el, los tres llorando a moco mientras que los demás veían la escena algunos sonrieron y otros se les escapaba alguna lagrima de alegría, Franky Obviamente lloraba aunque lo negara, pero había alguien en especial que esperaba volver a verlo.

- Chicos los extrañe mucho, creía que no los volvería ver – decía luffy con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos todavía.

- Tonto, hasta crees que con algo así nos derrumbaría – Decía su primer oficial.

- Si luffy ya no llores, ya estamos todos – decía la navegante acariciándole la cabeza a Luffy como a un niño.

- Esta bien – Sonríe Luffy

- Todos pasaron a la casa, Camie se alegro de verlos a todos de nuevo, Sanji como siempre coqueteando con ella con corazones en los ojos, Zoro molestándolo y luego la pelea que siempre tienen después y nami parándolos dándoles una tunda a cada uno (Es de tener miedo de ella U.U), posteriormente desayunaron y empezaron hablar de sus aventuras cada uno y cuando escucharon la historia de luffy todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Caíste en una isla llena de mujeres, mientras que yo caí en un infierno gay – decía Sanji desde una esquina con un aura de depresión.

- Asa….asaltaste la gran prisión submarina para ir por Ace? – dice Nami – Si –contesta luffy

- Y te aliaste con Crocodile y varios prisioneros para salir de ahí y luego Marinefort? – dijo Robin –shishishi, también – dijo Luffy.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo nami aun sorprendida.

- Verdad que si – dijo Shakki – su capitán sí que es muy intrépido, aparte de desafiar al Gobierno mundial también a la gran fortaleza de la marina.

- Pero que se le puede hacer, así es el – dijo Zoro.

- Pero que pasa, por que tanto jaleo – Dice Ace bajando las escaleras y bostezando – Ace! – Gritaron todos – Oh!, muchachos, ya llegaron – dijo Ace.

- Si, hace poco llegaron Ace – Dice Luffy.

- Nos estaba contando todo lo sucedido en Impel Down y en Marinefort – dice Nami.

- Si, es un hermano tonto pero decidido, nunca pensé que él fuera por mí arriesgando su vida – dice Ace.

- Si lo sabemos, ya que él es alguien que no deja a un amigo atrás – dice la navegante y este suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aunque también fue gracias al Abuelo – dijo Ace ocultando con su sombrero su cara – Tu abuelo luffy? – dijo nami, luffy solo agacho la mirada, todos se quedaron pensando que habrá pasado.

- Si –Dijo Luffy – para poder salir de Marinefort con Ace, el Abuelo se sacrifico explotando Marinefort para poder escapar – aun con la mirada agachada dijo Luffy – Pero estoy muy contento porque no me odió y que estaba orgulloso –dijo luffy levantando la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Todos se sintieron más tranquilos al ver la expresión de luffy ya que les preocupaba que a su capitán le afectara demasiado.

- En ese momento se escucha alguien bajando – Luffy-sama, donde esta! – era Boa Hancock la emperatriz pirata.

- Hammock ya te levantaste – dice luffy saludándola

- Luffy-sama aquí esta – llega abrazando a este, todos se sorprenden al ver tal acción, sanji encendido por ver como luffy tenia a una belleza abrazándolo mientras que Robin, le recorría un sentimiento de molestia y nostalgia al ver la escena.

- Oi!, Hammock deja de hacer eso que me vas a tirar – decía luffy quitándose a Hancock de encima.

- Perdón luffy-sama – decía hancock – está bien, bueno deja te presento a mi tripulación – Dijo luffy – claro –dijo Hancock.

- te presento a los integrantes de mi tripulación, nuestro cocinero Sanji, el espadachín Zoro, nuestro medico Chopper, el artillero Usopp, nuestro carpintero Franky, nuestro músico Brook, nuestra arqueóloga Robin y por último la mejor navegante Nami – pero al mencionar estas últimas, Hancock se les quedo viendo de manera desafiante, la cual notaron las dos mujeres – mucho gusto - dijeron todos.

- "_No voy a dejar que Luffy-sama caiga en manos de ellas_" – Pensó Hancock

- Bueno chicos les presento a Hammock – dijo luffy – este….mejor deja que yo me presente luffy-sama – dice Hancock algo ruborizada – está bien - dijo luffy.

- Soy Boa Hancock Capitana del Barco de las Kuja y Emperatriz de la Isla Amazon Lyli –dijo haciendo su pose de superioridad pero señalando a Robin y Nami, un aura negra cubría a las tres y sacando chispas al cruzar las miradas de ellas con la de Hancock.

- Bien, ya nos presentamos todos – dice Luffy al no notar el duelo de miradas de las mujeres (Que inocente es ¬¬) – Chicos hay algo que quiero pedirles – todos menos Nami y Robin que aun estaban en su duelo prestaron atención – Que es Luffy? – dijo Zoro – pues quiero llevar a Hammock a su isla, ya que ella me ayudo a rescatar a Ace – Todos se quedaron impactados al escuchar la petición de Luffy, que hasta las chicas dejaron su duelo por escuchar lo que dijo su capitán.

- De veras Luffy-sama, Gracias – decía esta mientras lo abrazada de nuevo, al ver tal acción Robin sentia de nuevo esa molestia y nostalgia, no sabiendo el porqué.

- _"Que me pasa?, porque siento esto cada vez que ella lo abraza?, y además me duele"_ – pensaba Robin aun tratando de descifrar algo que para ella con tanto conocimiento no podía.

- Maldición como Luffy puede estar con una belleza – dice sanji eufórico.

- Anda cocinero pervertido no seas celoso – dijo Zoro riéndose.

- _"Celos!, eso es….acaso estaré celosa?...celosa de luffy?"_ – pensando Robin luego se ruboriza y se muerte el labio inferior, nami pudo notar la expresión de Robin en su rostro que aunque ella disimula bien todo ahora no podía – Rayos, otra mas, esto va a ser mas difícil ahora –dijo nami para sí misma.

- Por fin luffy se quita a Hancock de encima – Oi!, no necesitas hacer eso – decía luffy – pero es mi manera de agradecerte – dijo Hancock – Mejor, preferiría que lo hicieras con un gran banquete con mucha carne –Dijo Luffy riendo – está bien Luffy-sama, te haré un gran banquete en tu honor por haberme regresado – Decía Hancock con un resplandor en su rostro.

- Perfecto, entonces conseguimos provisiones y partimos mañana mismo – Dijo Luffy.

- Y así fue, al día siguiente sanji fue de compras para llenar la bodega y esa misma tarde partieron.

- Bueno y como llegaremos a esa Isla? – Pregunta la navegante – No sé, deja le pregunto a ella – dijo luffy – Oi!, Hammock sabes qué rumbo tomar para ir a tu isla!.

- Si, con mi serpiente, todas las Serpientes de la isla saben el camino a así que saben el rumbo de esta – dijo Hancock acariciando la serpiente.

- Bien, entonces rumbo a Amazon Lyli! – Luffy grito y se postro en la cabeza del Sunny y así se dieron rumbo a la isla amazona.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones parte 1

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

- Es un día normal en el Sunny, todos hacen sus tareas en el barco o mejor diciendo, lo habitual de siempre, Luffy postrado en la cabeza del Sunny, chopper leyendo libros de medicina, Sanji en la cocina, Zoro dormido en el puesto del Vigía, Franky revisando detalles en el barco (Creo que es el único trabajando), Ussop preparando su artillería, Nami dibujando mapas del camino, Brook tomando té y Robin leyendo un libro en la cubierta del barco sentada en una silla de playa y viendo de reojo a Luffy sentado, pero, había alguien que no hacía nada a excepción de llamar la atención de Luffy, era Hancock que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad con tal de estar cerca de Luffy.

- Robin: _"Ahi esta otra vez ella, nunca se cansa"_ – pensaba Robin, mientras veía a Hancock ir directo hacia donde esta Luffy, en ese momento utilizando la habilidad de la Hana Hana no omi hace brotar una mano en la espalda de Luffy la cual hacen hundir su cabeza dentro de su sombrero de paja, otros dos brazos jalan el chaleco de este logrando tirarlo de la cabeza del Sunny al suelo en el cual es recibido por otros diez brazos para amortiguar su caída, luego los brazos empiezan hacerle cosquillas haciendo que este se ría hasta salirle lagrimas por tanto reír.

- Luffy: Robin ya basta que no aguanto más – decía Luffy aun riendo por las cosquillas.

- Robin: Esta bien – dijo desapareciendo los brazos.

- Luffy: jajaja, eso fue divertido, pero porque lo hiciste? – dijo sentándose frente a ella.

- Robin: Bueno….. – Buscando algo que decirle a su capitán – se me hizo divertido ya que estabas distraído – dijo la morena con una de sus sonrisas disimulando su nerviosismo hacia su capitán.

- Luffy: Ya entiendo, shishishi, sí que fue divertido me reí tanto que hasta el estomago me dolió – dijo este – bueno, tanto reír me dio hambre, voy a ver si sanji me puede dar algo de comer – en ese momento luffy se levanta, pero por estar sentado mucho tiempo sus pies se duermen haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga tumbando de la silla a la arqueóloga y posicionándose bajo de ella y esta recostada en su pecho.

- Luffy: Oi!, estas bien? – pregunto luffy.

- Robin: Sí, estoy bien – dice la morena, pero luego se percata donde estaba recostada– Ah, perdon luffy deja me levanto – dijo con el corazón acelerado, en eso luffy la retiene tomándola de los brazos y la mira fijamente – ¿qué pasa Luffy? – Preguntaba la morena algo intrigada ante la mirada seria de su capitán.

– Luffy: No lo había notado pero ahora que lo veo de cerca tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo el chico de goma luego de una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Robin: ¿Pero qué dices luffy? – Dice Robin con las mejillas en un tono rojizo.

– Luffy: shishishishi, pero es verdad, tienes unos ojos y color bonitos –dice luffy, Robin de pronto sintió como su corazón le palpitaba muy rápido al escuchar las palabras de Luffy, lentamente acerca su rostro al de Luffy, este la mira algo extrañado, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un ruido extraño. – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhh! (efecto de sonido lo mejor posible que pude :P) – era el estomago de Luffy pidiendo comida, haciendo que este recordara su principal objetivo.

– Luffy: Ah!, ahora recuerdo iba ir con sanji a pedirle algo de comer – Robin se levanta y luffy la imita – bueno, nos vemos luego – dice este y se va a la cocina.

– Robin: eh…..si está bien nos vemos – le dice Robin a luffy mientras este iba - "_Pero que me pasa, hace un momento quería, ¡BESARLO!, pero porque!, desde cuando siento esa atracción hacia él?, pero cuando estoy cerca de él, se me acelera el corazón, será que me abre enamorado de el?, no, no lo creo pero….."_ – decía ella en sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos.

- Hancock: Oye tu, vi lo que hiciste para no acercarme a Luffy-sama – decía está señalándola.

- Robin: ¿De qué me estás hablando? – haciéndose la confundida.

- Hancock: No te hagas la que no entiende, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, se que utilizaste tus habilidades para llamar su atención y acercarte a él y así evitar que yo lo hiciera – dice enfadada.

- Robin: no es lo que tú piensas Hancock-san, solo quería jugar un rato ya que estaba aburrida – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hancock: A mi no me engañas, se que lo hiciste intencionalmente, será porque a ti también ¿te gusta Luffy-sama?, ¿lo amas? – dijo Hancock haciendo que Robin se estremeciera y se ruborizara, quedándose callada por un momento.

- Robin: Yo…..yo…..lo am… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo por Hancock.

- Hancock: No importa, no dejare que tu o alguien más me quite a Luffy-sama, el es mío, nadie más lo ama tanto como yo, somos el uno para el otro – Dijo está haciendo su pose de superioridad – tenlo en mente – dijo después y se retiro.

- Robin: esa mujer quien se cree, diciendo esas cosas – dijo algo molesta con los brazos cruzados – "_Pero, casi iba a decir que 'lo amo', aunque fuera cierto no sé si Luffy me corresponderá"_ – pensaba recargada en la barda del barco mirando hacia el mar, en ese momento se le acerca alguien.

- ¿? – Al parecer la tienes muy difícil ahora verdad – dice

- Robin: Ace-san!, a que te refieres? – dijo robin algo nerviosa ante el comentario de Ace.

- Ace: como que qué?, pues que ahora tienes como rival a esa mujer para competir por Luffy – Dijo Ace.

- Robin: Escuchaste todo? – dijo está sorprendida y revalorizada.

- Ace: si, lo escuche todo por casualidad – dijo – pero, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Tu quieres a Luffy?, ¿lo amas? – pregunto Ace, haciendo que la morena se pusiera roja como tomate.

- Robin: Yo…yo… - traga saliva – si…..si lo amo, demasiado - dijo ocultando la cara de vergüenza.

- Ace: Bien, al menos ya aclaraste tus sentimientos – dijo Ace sonriendo – y dime, ¿desde cuándo sientes eso por él? – pregunto este.

- Robin: yo….pues, desde hace algún tiempo creo que después que me uniera a la tripulación, al principio creía que era solo cariño como cualquiera, por ser nakama, pero conforme el tiempo paso se volvió más fuerte, y más cuando fuimos separamos por Kuma el siempre estaba en mis pensamientos – Dijo Robin.

- Ace: Ya veo, y se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que le viste para que te atrajera? – pregunto.

- Robin: Bueno…tal vez sea su carácter infantil que me gusta mucho, también su lado serio que pone cuando es necesario y que es decidido y firme en lo que quiere – dijo con una alegría – pero…no sé si él sea capaz de corresponderme, tal vez por la diferencia de edad no se fije en mi – dijo con algo de tristeza.

- Ace: Bueno, sé que mi tonto hermanito es un poco infantil, pero es de confianza, tenle paciencia ya verás que luego empezara a fijarse en ti, además no creo que sea de los que le de importancia cosas como esa, además me sentiría más tranquilo si Luffy estuviera con alguien como tú…."One-chan" – dijo Ace y guiñándole diciendo lo último.

- Robin: Gracias Ace-san – dijo con una sonrisa de alegría.

- Ace: Pero…tendrás que esforzarte para ello y mas por que no solo Hancock esta tras Luffy – dijo Ace.

- Robin: Que?, a que te refieres? – dice sorprendida.

- Ace: Si, como dije no solo ella esta tras Luffy también lo está su navegante, me di cuenta hace días como ella lo mira todos los días, en la cocina siempre lo está viendo de reojo, no me imaginaba que fuera popular con las mujeres – dijo Ace.

Robin se sorprende al saber que Nami también está interesada en su querido capitán.

- Robin: fufufu, al parecer voy a tener competencia - dijo La ojiazul con su típica sonrisa.

- Ace: Si, así es, pero parece no preocuparte.

- Robin: Si, algo, pero tampoco es para deprimirme, además no me dejare vencer, como dijo Hancock-san "No dejare que alguien me quite a Luffy" – dijo con una sonrisilla.

- Ace: Ok, bueno espero que lo logres "One-chan" –dijo y luego se retiro.

- Robin: Así lo hare – Robin percata de algo cerca de sus pies – fufufuf, el sombrero de Luffy, creo que tendré que llevárselo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Revelaciones parte 2

Capitulo 6: Revelaciones parte 2

En la cocina…

- Luffy: brrrrrrrrrrhhhhh – Luffy paro de comer por el escalofrió que le recorría.

- Brook: Que pasa, Luffy-san – decía Mientras daba un sorbo a té.

- Luffy: No se, de repente sentí como un frio recorría mi cuerpo.

- Brook: Según yo sé, es porque alguien está hablando de ti – dijo dando otro sorbo a su té.

- Luffy: Tú crees?.

- Brook: Si, así lo creo – dando otro sorbo al té.

- Luffy: Pero quien hablaría de mi?, mmmmm…que importa – y se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

En la recamara de las chicas.…..

Nami se encuentra dibujando sus mapas mientras sigue la ruta a Amazon Lily, pero al parecer no solo está dibujando eso.

- Nami: Aaahh!, pero que estoy haciendo – decía sosteniendo el papel donde dibujaba – como pude dibujar esto, se suponía que estaba dibujando un mapa – Nami veía el dibujo, el cual era de Luffy – que me pasa?, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el, bueno si es atractivo, pero tiene un carácter infantil, aunque también tiene su lado serio cuando es debido, pero aun con eso no creo que el todavía empiece a gustarle una chica ya que tiene en su cabeza el querer ser el Rey de los piratas – da un suspiro – bueno, tanto pensar me dio algo de hambre, iré a la cocina – Nami se dispone a ir y cuando sale de su cuarto ve a Robin que tiene el sombrero de Luffy en sus manos – "_Que hace ella con el sombrero de Luffy?"_ – se pregunta a si misma y ve que Robin se dirige a la cocina, Nami también va hacia dónde se dirige la morena.

Robin entra a la cocina y ve a Luffy que sigue comiendo.

- Brook: Hola Robin-san, ¿puedo ver tus bragas? – dijo el esqueleto.

- Sanji: cállate malvado esqueleto pervertido, no le preguntes esas cosas a Robin-chwan – dijo dándole una patada a Brook.

- Sanji: Robin-chwaaaan!, que bueno que viniste, quieres que te sirva un té o prefieres una tarta – danzando con corazones en sus ojos.

- Robin: Gracias, Sanji-kun – dijo y voltea a ver a Luffy que una seguía comiendo – "_Hay esta"_ – pensó.

Robin se sentó a un lado de Luffy y sanji sirviéndole un té con una rebanada de tarta, Brook seguía tomando su té con un chichon.

- Robin: Lu…Luffy – dijo algo apenada pero disimulando para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

- Luffy: gufmmfafmmaf? (Traducción: ¿Qué pasa Robin?) – decía con la boca llena de carne.

- Sanji: Hey Luffy primero traga ese bocado y luego habla, que no se te entiende y es desagradable – dicho esto, luffy traga el bocado.

- Luffy: ¿Qué pasa Robin? – dice el capitán.

- Robin: No sientes que te falta algo? – le dice la morena.

- Luffy: Algo, como qué?.

- Robin: Algo de importancia para ti – Dijo con una sonrisa, Luffy empezó a pensar y se percato que no tenía su sombreo.

- Luffy: Uh?, Aaaah!, Mi sombrero donde esta!, tengo que buscarlo, es un tesoro para mí que me dio Shanks – dijo luffy desesperado.

- Brook y Sanji: Es cierto tampoco nos dimos cuenta! – Dijeron en unísono.

En eso una mano brota de la espalda de Luffy con su sombrero poniéndoselo en su cabeza.

- Luffy: Mi sombrero, pero donde estaba? – se preguntaba Luffy.

- Robin: Lo encontré en la cubierta, donde estábamos, se te debió de caer cuando caíste de la cabeza del Sunny – Dijo Robin sonriéndole.

- Luffy: Gracias, Robin que buena eres – le dice Luffy seguido de un abrazo, Robin se puso tensa ante la acción de este.

- Sanji: Oi!, deja de abrazar a mi Robin-chwan – dijo Sanji enojado al ver como Luffy se colgaba de ella.

En ese momento Nami entra a la cocina y ve la escena de Luffy y Robin, se queda en shock al ver como Luffy abraza a Robin, no creía lo que veía, ya que nunca pensó a Luffy hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- _"Lu..Luffy, no me digas que…."_ – dijo para sí misma.

- Luffy: Oi!, Nami, que pasa?, porque no te sientas – dijo después de percatarse de la presencia de la navegante.

Nami reacciona después de escuchar que su capitán la llamaba.

- Nami: "_Tranquila, tranquila tal vez sea un mal entendido, si, eso debe ser"_ – dijo en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la mesa – Nada, ya voy – dijo y luego se sentó quedando de frente a Luffy y le fue servido lo mismo que Robin.

Nami aun no sabía nada que decir sobre lo que vio, ya que estaba intrigada en saber el porqué Luffy abrazaba a Robin y este estaba muy alegre, Robin noto la expresión que hacia nami al verlos, entonces Nami se tranquilizo un poco.

- Nami: Oye luffy por que estas tan contento? – pregunto la navegante.

- Luffy: Es gracias a Robin – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Nami: "_A Robin?, le habrá correspondido!..._" – dijo en sus pensamientos algo preocupada ante lo que dijo Luffy – porque Luffy? –Dijo la navegante.

- Luffy: Es porque me entrego mi sombrero, ya que lo había extraviado, shishishi – Dijo Luffy riendo.

Nami se tranquiliza al escuchar la razón de la alegría del capitán y que le preocupaba tanto, temía el que Luffy haya correspondido a los sentimientos de Robin, ya que había notado que le gustaba Luffy.

- Nami: Ya veo, ten mas cuidado – dijo Nami, Robin observo como el rostro de Nami cambió a uno de tranquilidad.s

- Luffy: Si, ya lo sé.

- Nami: Bueno me iré a la habitación, estoy algo cansada – dijo y se retira de la mesa, pero antes de salir voltea y ve a Robin, la cual se da cuenta y esta le contesta con una sonrisa.

- Robin: Creo que yo también me iré a descansar, creo que el leer mucho me canso – dijo Robin y se retiro.

Robin se dirigió a la recamara, abrió la puerta y vio a Nami sentada en su escritorio con la mirada ida sin percatarse de la presencia de Robin.

- Robin: Nami-san, Nami-san – llamándola.

- Nami: Ah!, Robin!, perdón no te escuche cuando entraste – dijo después de reaccionar al llamado de la morena.

- Robin: Lo note, parece que estabas pensando en algo, por lo que veo.

- Nami: Ehh… no nada de eso…bueno si – dijo – Robin puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Nami poniendo una cara seria.

- Robin: Si, dime Nami – Dijo algo sabiendo lo que le preguntaría la navegante.

- Nami: A ti te gusta Luffy? – Por fin se lo dijo.

Robin, sabía lo que le preguntaría, pero lo que no sabía era lo que pasaría después de que le contestara la pregunta, solo callo un momento y luego contesto.

- Robin: Si, me gusta y lo amo – Dijo la morena un poco sonrojada.

- Nami: Lo sabía, me di cuenta en Shabaody cuando Hancock se le acercaba a Luffy, parecía que te molestaba, en ese momento me di cuenta que empezabas a sentir algo por el – dijo la navegante.

- Robin: Si, así es, sentía celos cuando ella se le acercaba, pero dime algo, tu…también amas a Luffy? – dijo Robin y Nami agacha la mirada ante la pregunta.

- Nami: Si…yo también, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Nami levantando la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Robin: Al parecer estamos enamoradas del mismo hombre.

- Nami: Si, que se le puede hacer el nos ha robado el corazón, aun no sé cómo fue que me haya enamorado de él.

- Robin: fufufu, yo pense lo mismo al principio – dijo Robin – Nami… - con un tono algo serio, después con una leve sonrisa dijo – Eres mi amiga y en la que mas confió y por eso te diré esto con toda sinceridad – Nami también se puso seria pero algo preocupada por lo que dirá Robin – No dejare que me ganes a Luffy – Nami entendió que no será fácil el conquistar a Luffy.

- Nami: Si eso lo sé, entonces esto es una declaración de guerra? – dice Nami en un tono burlon.

- Robin: Si, se podría decir, pero…y si mejor posponemos nuestra guerrilla para después y hacemos una tregua? – dijo desconcertando a Nami.

- Nami: Despues, porque? – pregunto la navegante.

- Robin: Recuerda que no somos las únicas que queremos a Luffy, hay alguien más que también esta tras Luffy.

- Nami: Ah!, es cierto también esta esa mujer serpiente, como me molesta esa mujer arrogante – dijo Nami algo molesta.

- Robin: Si, a mi también, no me gusta que se acerque a Luffy, hasta ahora he podido evitar que se le acerque, pero no siempre podre hacerlo y necesitare ayuda para hacerlo, entonces, que dices, tregua temporal hasta que se vaya? – dijo Robin estirando la mano.

- Nami: De acuerdo, pero recuerda después empieza nuestra batalla – dijo Nami estrechando la mano de Robin.

- Robin: fufufu, está bien – dijo con su típica sonrisa

Mientras tanto en los camarotes…..

Hancock se encontraba en su camarote pensando en lo que hizo Robin.

- Hancock: Maldita mujer, quien se cree, no permitiré que ella me aleje de Luffy-sama – dijo molesta – pero, no debo preocuparme, ya que cuando lleguemos a la Isla Ahi podre estar cerca de Luffy-sama y nadie podrá evitarlo – dijo La Emperatriz.

Continuará…..


	7. Capitulo 7: Una partida de cartas

Capitulo 7: Una partida de cartas

Otro día tranquilo en el Thousand Sunny, todos haciendo las tareas encomendadas por Nami. Luffy como siempre postrado en la Cabeza del Sunny y Robin sentada en su silla en cubierta, leyendo un libro, en eso suena un pequeño Den Den mushi móvil que tiene en su brazo derecho.

- Robin: Si?, dime.

- Nami: "_Se dirige hacia alla_".

- Robin: de acuerdo, es momento de ejecutar el plan.

Robin, nota que también se encontraban Chopper y Usopp cerca pescando y Ace durmiendo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y saca un juego de cartas.

- Robin: Ussop-san, Chopper-san quieren Jugar? – les pregunta y ellos aceptan.

- Ussop y Chooper: Siii!, Luffy, ven a jugar! – lo llamaron y este voltea.

- Luffy: Sii!, ya voy – entonces nota a Ace recostado – Oi!, Ace quieres venir a Jugar! – llamándolo.

- Ace: ZzZzZz….(puff, sonido de burbuja de moco reventada)…Eh?, Que pasa?, porque tanto alboroto? – se despierta.

- Luffy: Que si quieres venir a Jugar con nosotros!.

- Ace: Bueno, está bien, porque no?, un rato de diversión no caería mal.

Todos se sentaron haciendo un círculo, Robin sentada al lado de Luffy.

- Ussop: Oigan, tengo una idea para hacerlo más emocionante, que tal si apostamos, lo más preciado que tengamos y el ganador se quedara con ellos tres días, que dicen? – dijo con una mirada picara.

- Luffy: Ehh!, estás loco jamás! – decía sujetando su sombrero.

- Chopper: Ni yo.

- Ussop: Oi, oi, es para hacerlo más emocionante, al cabo que volverán a ustedes después de dos días.

- Robin: fufufuf, a mi me parece bien – dijo la morena – "_Si gano así tendré más la atención de Luffy"_ – dijo en sus pensamientos.

- Ace: Si, suena divertido, anda Luffy no seas aguafiestas – sonreía este.

- Luffy: Esta bien – haciendo un puchero pero poco convencido.

- Chopper: Bueno, si Luffy lo hace yo también lo hare – dijo el renito.

- Ussop: Bien todos pongan sus tesoros en el centro – dijo Ussop confiado.

- Todos: bien!.

Empezaron a poner cada uno su tesoro mas valioso, ussop puso sus googles, chopper su maletín medico, Luffy su sombrero, Ace saco un rosario y robin un libro, todos se quedaron raro viendo lo que puso Ace y Robin.

- Luffy: Ace que tiene ese rosario que lo aprecias tanto – pregunto.

- Ace: Bueno, este rosario me lo dio el Abuelo, era de mi madre – dijo Ace.

- Luffy: Por eso lo aprecias tanto – dijo sonriendo

- Ace: Si.

- Luffy: Y tu Robin?, que tiene ese libro de especial? – preguntaba señalando el libro.

- Robin: Bueno….este libro, me lo dio uno de los eruditos de mi pueblo, fue mi primer libro de arqueología – dijo sonriendo.

- Ussop: Si ya están listos empecemos – dijo ussop.

En ese momento Hancock aparece en cubierta y ve a todos reunidos, Robin se da cuenta de su presencia y con una mirada retadora se recarga en Luffy, provocándola, esta se enfurece y se muerde su manga derecha.

- Hancock: _"Maldita mujer, ya verá con quien se mete"_ – se dirige hacia ellos con la intención de pelear con Robin, pero se detiene – "_No, mejor no, no quiero que Luffy-sama se enoje conmigo por hacerle algo a su tripulación"_ – entonces se retira.

Luffy voltea y ve a Hancock retirándose hacia los camarotes notando su cara de enfado.

- Luffy: Esa que no era Hammock?, Porque está enfadada?.

- Robin: No lo sé, a veces es muy rara – dijo la morena aun recargada en Luffy.

- Luffy: Mmmmmm…bueno no importa, pero porque estas recargada sobre mi? – dijo al percatarse de ello.

- Robin: fufufufu, perdón quería recargarme en algo así que te utilice a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ace: "_Vaya, vaya al parecer la One-chan ya se está moviendo_" – Dijo para sí mismo al notar la acción de Robin.

- Luffy: Eh?, bueno empecemos a jugar – dijo este.

Y así empezó el juego, ya llevaban como una hora en intercambio de cartas, planeando la estrategia y observando a sus contendientes, Ussop, Chopper y Luffy estaban muy nerviosos ya que si no ganan perderían sus tesoros más preciados (aunque sea por poco plazo, sería una eternidad, en especial para Luffy), entonces llego el momento.

- Ussop: si, tomen esto – muestra su mano y era una escalera real.

- Chopper: Eeeeehh!, no, mi maletin – dijo con sus ojos llorosos.

- Luffy: Mi sombrero – igual que Chopper.

- Ace: Creo que ya no podremos hacer nada – dijo este rascándose la nuca, Ussop estaba a punto de tomar su recompensa cuando…

- Robin: Espera Ussop-san – dijo haciendo que este se detuviera.

- Ussop: Que pasa Robin, ya te arrepentiste?, pero ya es demasiado tarde ya hiciste la apuesta – dijo este muy confiado de su victoria.

- Robin: A si?, no cantes victoria todavía – dijo con su típica sonrisa y le muestra su mano.

- Todos: Eeeeeeeehhhh!, una flor imperial!.

- Robin: fufufuf, así es, y parece ser que yo gane – dijo aun riendo.

Todos menos Ace se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Robin había ganado y esta estaba tomando su recompensa, toma el sombrero de Luffy y se lo pone ella.

- Chopper y Luffy: Robin!, por favor déjame tocarlo por última vez – de rodillas le rogaban a la morena.

- Robin: No, tendrán que esperar tres días para tenerlos – dijo sonriendo

- Chopper y Luffy: Esta bien – con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Robin: Me queda bien el sombrero capitán? – dijo guiñándole a Luffy.

- Luffy: Eh?, sí creo que se te ve bien – dijo.

- Robin: Gracias, bueno me retiro, fue muy divertido jugar con ustedes – se levanta con todo y se va a la recamara.

Robin entra en la recamara, Nami se encuentra sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de navegación.

- Robin: Hola Nami-san.

- Nami: Ah!, Robin como te fue con…..Porque tienes puesto el sombrero de Luffy!, además del maletín de Chopper, los Googles de Ussop y ese Rosario.

- Robin: Se los gane en un juego – dijo sonriendo.

- Nami: Juego?, de qué?.

- Robin: En un juego de cartas, y ahora serán míos por tres días.

- Nami: Ehh!, tres días!, será un martirio para Luffy.

- Robin: Si, pero ahora que tengo su sombrero, el tratara de estar lo más cerca y no le prestara atención a Hancock ni a nadie más.

- Nami: Es cierto, bien pensado.

Y así fue como las dos chicas se turnaron el sombrero para atraer a Luffy consigo, y evitar que Hancock se le acerque durante los tres días que acordaron en la apuesta (pobre Hancock, ni modo tendrá que esforzarse más para poder vencer al dúo dinámico), ya en el ultimo día, les fueron entregadas sus pertenencias.

- Robin: Bueno aquí tienes, Luffy – dijo poniéndole su sombrero.

- Luffy: Yupi, por fin tengo mi sombrero – decía brincando de alegría.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de Vigía, Zoro estaba entrenando cuando divisa algo a lo lejos, echa un vistazo por el telescopio y ve una Isla, era Amazon Lilly, estaban muy cerca, entonces les avisa a los demás por la bocina.

- Zoro: "_Escuchen todos, veo una isla al frente, parece ser que ya llegamos"_ – dijo y todos se asomaron para ver.

- Luffy: Bien, por fin, Oye, Hammock esa es Amazon Lilly? – le pregunta a la emperatriz.

- Hancock: Si, Luffy-sama ya llegamos – le decia con una sonrisa – "_Bien, por fin hemos llegado, ahora no habrá nada que puedan hacer para separarme de Luffy-sama cuando estemos en tierra_" – decía para sí misma.

Continuará…..


	8. Capitulo 8: Amazon Lylli y el plan de Ha

Capitulo 8: Amazon Lyli y el plan de Hancock

Por fin después de un largo viaje llegan a la Isla de las mujeres Amazon Lilly, pero el barco pierde velocidad y se detiene.

- Luffy: Eh?, ¿Qué pasa, porque nos detenemos? – dijo Luffy algo enojado, Nami ve que no hay viento y se exalta.

- Nami: Estamos en un Calm Belt! – al decirlo todos se alertaron.

- Usoop: Ehh!, entonces estamos en un nido de Reyes Marinos – dijo llorando abrazando a Chopper.

- Nami: Si!...Franky tenemos cola para podernos impulsar! – le dice al Cyborg.

- Franky: No es suficiente, solo podemos impulsarnos 1 Km y la isla esta mas lejos – Dijo desesperado, en eso aparecen varios Reyes Marinos, dispuestos a comérselos, todos estaban aterrorizados, cuando aparece Hancock frente a ellos.

- Hancock: ¡Alto ahí! – Luego las bestias empezaron a caer inconscientes.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como caían estos ante el grito de Hancock.

- Luffy: Sorprendente, que fue lo que hiciste – decía con estrellas en sus ojos.

- Hancock: Bueno eso fue Haki del Rey – decía ruborizada – "_Luffy-sama me está alabando, kyaaa_" – dijo en silencio.

- Robin: "_Que poder tan sorprendente, hay que tener cuidado con ella"_ – decía a sí misma sorprendida.

- Nami: "_Así que este es poder de la Emperatriz!, si que es de miedo_" – también sorprendida.

- Luffy: Haki del Rey? – preguntaba Ladeando la cabeza.

- Hancock: Si Luffy-sama, tú también lo has utilizado – dijo sonriéndole.

- Todos: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh!, tú también lo usas Luffy! – sorprendidos.

- Luffy: Yo? – confundido.

- Hancock: Si, Luffy-sama, lo utilizaste cuando luchabas contra mis hermanas en la arena, dejaste casi a todas inconscientes.

- Luffy: mmmmm…así que era eso – decía con una mano en su barbilla pensando.

- Hancock: Pero al parecer no lo controlas, así que…si quieres….yo te enseño a usarlo, así podrás derrotar a tus enemigos – dijo ruborizada con sus manos en sus mejillas.

- Luffy: Enserioooo!, yujuuuuu! – dijo brincando de Alegría y luego le dio un abrazo.

- Hancock: "_Luffy-sama me está abrazando, que emoción_".

Al ver tal escena a las dos chicas se les hierve la sangre y con aura negra e instinto de asesino.

- Ussop: Oigan, y si mejor salimos de aquí lo más pronto posible, probablemente salgan mas reyes marinos – decía con las piernas temblando y recordándoles donde se encontraban.

- Luffy: Es cierto, hay que irnos de aquí, muy bien, Franky en marcha!.

- Franky: A la orden capitán - y así se dirigieron a la isla utilizando el motor de remos a cola para salir del Calm Belt.

Mientras tanto en los puestos de vigilancia de la entrada a la Isla una de las amazonas divisa el barco.

- Amazona 1: Todas alerta se acerca un barco desconocido hay avisarle a la capitana Kykyou rápido – y así fueron en busca de ella.

- Amazona 2: Capitana Kykyou hay un barco acercándose – decía agitada del cansancio.

- Kykyou: Quee!, es un barco de la marina? – preguntaba.

- Amazona 2: No, es uno desconocido.

- Kykyou: Desconocido?, pero quien podría llegar hasta aquí, solo los de la marina y Hebihime-sama pueden pasar en el Calm Belt, preparen las Armas, estén atentas, probable sean hostiles.

- Amazona 2: Si señora – y se dirigió rápido a dar las instrucciones.

En el barco…

- Luffy: Oye Hammock, no habrá ningún problema para que entren todos verdad?.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama como recordará en la Isla está prohibido la entrada a los hombres con excepción de ti, pero por ser tu tripulación los dejare entrar a todos – le decía dándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Luffy: Bien, así podrán todos conocer el lugar – dijo con una sonrisa.

De vuelta en la entrada de Amazon Lilly…..

- Kykyou: Ya identificaron el barco?

- Amazona 1: Si, es un barco pirata al parecer.

- Kykyou: Un barco pirata?, quienes serán?, estén atentas todas para cualquier percance.

- Todas: Si!.

- Amazona 1: Capitana Kykyou, parece ser que hay alguien al frente del barco….mmmm...Eh!, es Hebihime-sama!.

- Kykyou: Que Hebihime?, estás segura – le dice quitándole el telescopio y apuntando hacia el barco – mmm…..es Hebihime!, pero que está haciendo en ese barco!, un momento alguien más está acercándose a Hebihime….es Luffy-sama.

- Todas: Ehhh!, Luffy-samaaaa!, Kyaaaaaa! – todas gritando de al saber del regreso de Luffy.

- Kykyou: Avisarle a Sandersonia-sama y Marigold-sama, preparen la puerta para abrirla.

- Amazona 1: Si señora, ya oyeron todas, muévanse – dando las instrucciones a todas.

De regreso al Sunny…..

- Luffy: Oi!, Hammock están abriendo la puerta – dice emocionado.

- Hancock: Parece ser que ya nos vieron.

Al cruzar la entrada a la Isla fueron recibidos por toda la población, lanzando serpentinas y flores por el regreso de Hancock y Luffy.

- Toda la población: Bienvenidos Hebihime-sama, Luffy-sama – decían con euforia.

- Luffy: Hola a todaaaaaaaasss!, he vueltooo! – saludando a todas y más grande era la ovación de las Amazonas hacia él.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como aclamaban a Luffy como si fuera un Rey, al llegar al puerto bajaron del barco y fueron recibidos por Sandersonia y Marigold, también por la anciana Nyon.

- Sandersonia: Bienvenida One-sama – decía inclinándose ante ella.

- Marigold: Si, Bienvenida, One-sama, nos preocupaba que te hubiera sucedido algo – haciendo lo mismo que la otra hermana.

- Hancock: No se preocupen ya estoy de vuelta, además he vuelto con Luffy-sama – decía presentándolo.

- Marigold: Oh!, bienvenido Luffy.

- Sandersonia: Haz vuelto, me da gusto verte de nuevo, eres bienvenido.

- Luffy: Gracias – con una sonrisa.

-Anciana Nyon: Hola de nuevo Monkey D. Luffy.

- Luffy: Ah!, la Obassan arrugada.

- Anciana Nyon: A quien le dices arrugada!, bueno no importa, parece ser que ya te reuniste con tus nakamas – señalando al grupo.

- Luffy: Si, por fin estamos todos reunidos, pasaron muchas cosas, pero por fin estamos juntos de nuevo – sonriendo.

- Hancock: Atención todas, ellos son la tripulación de Luffy-sama, pueden andar por la isla con toda libertad, trátenlos como debe ser.

- Luffy: Gracias, Hancock (por fin dijo su nombre bien).

- Hancock: De….de nada Luffy-sama – dijo ruborizada.

- Sandersonia: One-sama tu transporte está listo.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, nos veremos en la noche para el banquete, mientras pueden andar por todo Amazon Lilly, Sonia, Mary vámonos al castillo, tengo que arreglarme para el banquete – y se fueron.

Luffy y los demás se dieron rumbo por Amazon Lilly, por donde quiera que fueran, todas saludaban a Luffy e iban y lo abrazaban y estiraban, eso ponía los cabellos de punta a nuestras chicas, a Sanji furioso al ver como esas bellezas lo aclamaban, entonces a Luffy se le ocurrió si se separaban en grupos para que así todos conocieran la Isla, y quedaron de la siguiente manera: Chopper y Sanji, Franky y Zoro, Brook y Ussop, Robin y Nami, Ace y Luffy esta última fue a petición de Ace y así se dieron rumbo cada pareja, Luffy y Ace seguían caminando viendo todos los lugares hasta que llegaron a un lugar parecido a un jardín y se sentaron en las bancas que se encontraban.

- Luffy: Que cansado estoy, esta isla sí que es grande – decía estirándose.

- Ace: Si, y parece que todavía no hemos recorrido todo – imitándolo también.

- Luffy: Oye Ace, puedo preguntarte algo? – decía con la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Ace: Dime Luffy.

- Luffy: Alguna vez te ha gustado una chica? – aun con la mirada al cielo Ace se queda sorprendido ante la pregunta de este.

- Ace: "_No puedo creerlo, a Luffy le está empezando a gustar alguien!_" – decía en pensamientos sorprendido – Si, hubo una vez, en nuestro pueblo Fuschia hace mucho, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho.

- Luffy: Si?, dime que sientes cuando te gusta alguien – decía ya sentado y mirando a Ace.

- Ace: Pues…piensas mucho en ella y sientes que pasa lento el tiempo cuando estas con ella, también te dan ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

- Luffy: Con que eso es lo que se siente – decía con su mano en su barbilla.

- Ace: Porque me lo preguntas?, acaso te gusta alguien? – preguntaba con una mirada picarona.

- Luffy: Se puede decir que sí, hay alguien – decía con una sonrisa.

- Ace: Y quién es?, "_Sera Robin? "_ – Diciendo esto último en sus pensamientos.

- Luffy: Pues…es un secreto, aun no te lo puedo decir – sonriendo.

- Ace: Ehhhh!, porque no?, anda dime Luffy.

- Luffy: Nop, aun no, aun no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo no sé si ella me corresponderá y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo así, eso es lo que más temo – dijo esto último mirando hacia el cielo – Así que por el momento todo será como siempre hasta que llegue el momento – dijo sonriendo a su hermano.

- Ace: "_Luffy, jamás pensé que escucharía eso de ti, vaya, vaya cuando escuche esto Robin se va a emocionar mucho_" – en sus pensamientos – de acuerdo, espero y no te tardes mucho, tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando lo hagas – le dijo sacudiéndole el cabello.

- Luffy: Si, tratare de no tardarme.

- Ace: Bueno, sigamos recorriendo este lugar que aún faltan cosas que ver y todavía tenemos tiempo para antes de la Fiesta.

- Luffy: Si, sigamos – y siguieron el recorrido.

Lo que no se dieron cuentas estos hermanos, fue que alguien más los estaba escuchando, era una amazona que los seguía, bueno más bien a Luffy para poder tocarlo pero prefirió escuchar la conversación.

- Amazona: Esto tiene que saberlo Hebihime-sama, se emocionara mucho al saberlo – y fue directo al castillo Kuja.

- Amazona: Hebihime-samaaaa!, Hebihime-samaaaa! – llegaba gritando entonces Marigold la detiene.

- Marigold: Alto ahí, porque tanto escándalo – preguntaba al escuchar el griterío.

- Amazona: Es que….tengo que….decirle algo…..Importante a Hebihime-sama acerca de Luffy-sama – Dijo agitada después de correr.

- Marigold: De Luffy?, que es?, dime se lo haré saber.

- Amazona: De acuerdo – dijo agitada, luego agarro aire y le conto lo de la conversación de Ace y Luffy.

- Marigold: Que, enseriooooo!, esto lo tiene que saber, ya puedes retirarte – le dice a la amazona y esta se va.

Se dirige a los aposentos de Hancock en el cual se encontraba Sandersonia también.

- Marigold: One-sama!, tengo una noticia increíble – decía con alegría.

- Sandersonia: One-san que pasa?.

- Hancock: Si Mary que sucede, porque tanto escándalo?

- Marigold: Te tengo una buena noticia, al parecer a Luffy le gusta alguien, se está enamorando, pero aun no tiene el valor de decirlo.

- Hancock: Enserio, Luffy-sama, tal vez sea yo!, por fin lo he cautivado con mi belleza, tal vez ahora si sea mío – Ruborizandose y echando a volar su imaginación.

[Imaginación de Hancock]

_- Luffy: Hancock ,no me atrevía a decírtelo, pero me gustas, me he enamorado de ti desde que me ayudaste a rescatar a Ace – con un fondo de rosas y su rostro reluciente._

_- Hancock: Luffy-sama, yo también por fin después de mucho tiempo he estado esperando esas palabras._

_- Luffy: Hancock….._

_- Hancock: Luffy-sama…_

_Y terminan con un beso apasionado._

[Fin de la Imaginación]

- Hancock: A lo mejor eso puede pasar, Kyaaaaaa! – decía con sus manos cubriendo su rostro – Muy, bien, Sonia!, Mary!, recuerden el plan, esta noche se hará.

- Sandersonia y Marigold: Si, One-sama….

- Hancock: Ahora sí, Luffy-sama será mío y de nadie más.

Cuál será el plan de Hancock, que se traerá entre manos…

Continuará….


	9. Capitulo 9: Una noche estremecedora p 1

Capitulo 9: una noche estremecedora parte 1.

Faltaba algo de tiempo para el banquete que se celebrará, Luffy y Ace seguían paseando en la isla de las mujeres, cuando en su camino se encuentran a alguien conocido de Luffy.

- Luffy: Oiiii!, Margaret!.

Era Margaret, la amazona que ayudo a Luffy para no ser ejecutado en la arena y que fue castigada siendo convertida en piedra por Hancock y que luego luffy se enfrentara a las hermanas Gorgonia.

- Margaret: Luffyyyy! – Grita y se abalanza sobre luffy tirándolo.

- Ace: Al menos no están aquí las chicas, de lo contrario se armaría en grande – dijo en voz baja.

- Margaret: Que gusto de verte de nuevo, cuando dijeron que habías vuelto no lo creía y fui a buscarte, pero me dijeron que estabas de paseo por la isla – aun encima de el.

- Luffy: Si, a mí también me da gusto de verte de nuevo – decía con una sonrisa.

- Margaret: Ah!, perdón, no era mi intención – percatándose donde estaba, se levanta y Luffy la imita.

- Luffy: No hay problema – sacudiéndose el polvo de la tierra.

- Margaret: El es de tu tripulación Luffy? – preguntaba al ver a Ace.

- Luffy: No, el es mi hermano, nos está acompañando un tiempo.

- Margaret: Es Portgas D. Ace!, el hermano al que fuiste a salvar! – dijo asombrada.

- Luffy: Si, el mismo.

- Ace: Mucho gusto – decía saludando cortésmente.

- Margaret: Ah…Ah….Igualmente.

- Luffy: Bueno, seguimos nuestro camino, nos vemos.

- Margaret: Luffy!, si quieres….yo…te acompaño…para que conozcas bien – dijo al cortada.

- Luffy: Bien, vamos.

- Ace: "Mira nomas, que popular eres Luffy" – dijo para sí mismo.

Los Luffy y Ace seguían el recorrido guiados por Margaret, veían muchas cosas que usualmente los hombres hacen y que las mujeres lo realizaban también y mejor, se asombraban de la capacidad que tenían las Amazonas de realizar esas actividades.

- Ace: Oigan, creo que ya falta poco para que empiece la fiesta.

- Luffy: es cierto ya casi oscurece, hay que irnos.

Y así se dieron rumbo los tres en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, en su regreso se encontraron a Robin y Nami viendo en una tienda artículos para navegación.

- Luffy: Oi!, Robin!, Nami! – al escuchar el grito estas voltearon.

- Nami: Es Luffy y Ace – y esta contesta saludándolos.

- Robin: Si, pero quien la que los acompaña? – dijo algo seria.

- Nami: No lo sé, pero lo más probable sea alguna Amazona fanática de Luffy – dijo algo molesta.

- Luffy: Que tal, como les fue en su paseo.

- Nami: nada mal, esta isla sí que es sorprendente, además que es muy grande.

- Robin: Si, pero también hemos notamos que nos miran de manera extraña.

- Luffy: De manera extraña?.

- Robin: Si, como si fuéramos débiles o algo así.

- Margaret: Creo que ya sé por qué.

- Luffy: Si?, porque?

- Margaret: Porque no las consideran bellas.

- Nami: Que!, que no soy bella?, están locas si soy una súper modelo como pueden decir que no soy bella – dijo toda enfadada.

- Margaret: No sé como tomen eso de dónde vienes, pero aquí la belleza equivale a fuerza, si no eres fuerte no eres bella.

- Nami: Que concepto de belleza tan raro tienen – dijo con los brazos cruzados y fruñendo en ceño.

- Luffy: Bueno, sigamos caminando hacia la fiesta que me muero de hambre – y siguieron su camino los cinco.

- Robin: Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado – decía con una sonrisa típica de ella.

- Luffy: Ah, bueno, dejen que se las presente, ella es Margaret, me salvo de morir en la selva por comer una seta que hace crecer Setas por todo el cuerpo.

- Robin: Mucho gusto, soy Robin, la arqueóloga del barco.

- Nami: Y yo Nami, soy la navegante.

- Margaret: Igualmente mucho gusto de conocerlas.

- Nami: Así que salvaste a Luffy de morir por comer Setas, pero que tonto eres Luffy.

- Luffy: Shishishi.

- Margaret: Si, lo encontramos tirado en medio de la selva, por tanta setas que tenia no sabíamos que era un hombre, así que lo llevamos a la aldea y hay le quitamos las setas, luego le prendieron fuego para que ya no crecieran – dijo riéndose un poco.

- Nami: Vaya manera que curar.

- Margaret: Si, y además que aun no sabíamos que era un hombre, ya que nunca habíamos visto uno.

- Robin: Eso sí que es de sorprenderse.

- Margaret: Si, por ultimo después de curarlo lo llevamos al rio para bañarlo, y aun así tampoco sabíamos que era un hombre hasta que nos lo dijo la anciana Nyon – aun con esa risilla.

- Nami y Robin: "_Lo bañaron!_" – con una venita al estilo anime en su nuca

- Luffy: Eh!, entonces me vieron desnudo mientras dormía?, con razón desperté desnudo.

- Margaret: Si, y también cuando te despertaste estabas desnudo, hasta nos mostraste tus Kintamas.

- Ace: Kintamas?

- Margaret: Si, sus bolas de oro! – decía riendo.

- Robin Y Nami: "_Sus Bolas de oro!_" – con la vena aumentando de tamaño.

- Ace: Luffy, es cierto eso?.

- Luffy: Bueno, lo del baño no recuerdo, pero si lo de los kintamas – lo dice muy inocentemente.

Al escuchar eso, nuestras chicas despiden un aura negra y con una mirada oscura con los ojos blancos como si fueran demonios y un instinto asesino hacia la amazona, Ace nota la ira de las chicas, y se asusta, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, prefería estas en la plataforma de ejecución que estar al lado de ellas como están ahora, seguían caminando y en el trayecto se fueron encontrando con el resto de la tripulación, al ver cómo estaban las chicas, prefirieron no acercárseles ni preguntarles del porque estaban así, ya que sentían que los matarían si lo hacían, y así se fueron directo al salón principal donde se realizaría el banquete, antes llegar Ace agarro valor para hablar con Robin.

- Ace: RoRoRo…..Robin – dijo tembloroso y muerto de miedo.

- Robin: Dime Ace-san – lo dice con una sonrisa y un tono de voz macabros parecido a sádico y con el aura más negra y los ojos blancos.

- Ace: Este…quiero hablar contigo – temblando más de miedo.

- Robin: De que Ace-san? – aun con la misma postura.

- Ace: So..Sobre Luffy.

- Robin: Sobre Luffy! – ya volviendo a la normalidad.

- Ace: Si, ven – y se alejan del grupo.

- Robin: Dime qué es? – preguntaba intrigada.

- Ace: Pues….lo que pasa es que Luffy…..se está enamorando.

- Robin: Enamorando!, de quien! – dijo exaltada y sacudiéndolo.

- Ace: No me dijo, no quiso decirme – dijo con los ojos dándole vueltas por la sacudida.

- Robin: Que como que no quiso decirte! – sacudiéndolo de nuevo y luego una bofetada para que reaccionara.

- Ace: Dijo que no, porque aun no tenía el valor para decirlo ya que no sabe si esa persona le corresponderá, lo que más teme es que su amistad se acabe por eso – con su mano en su mejilla por la bofetada.

- Robin: Ya veo…pero a quien le gustara Luffy?.

- Ace: No lo sé, pero por lo menos sabemos que ya tiene interés en las mujeres, y que le gusta alguien, creo que tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres ganar el corazón de Luffy y ser esa a quien le gusta Luffy.

- Robin: Si, tienes razón, me alegra saberlo, también a la navegante de dará gusto de oír esto – dijo sonriendo.

- Ace: Nami?, porque se lo vas a decir?, recuerda que también esta tras Luffy.

- Robin: Si lo sé, pero por el momento estamos en una tregua hasta que Hancock-san se vaya y si tomo ventaja de esto sería injusto, yo quiero que sea de manera justa y limpia.

- Ace: Ya veo, bueno si es así que se le puede hacer, será mejor que volvamos o si no Luffy se comerá todo y no dejara nada.

- Robin: Si, regresemos.

Regresaron al salón principal donde estaban todos para el banquete, como siempre donde quiera que fueran, era fiesta, todos estaban jugando, bailando y bebiendo, todos menos Nami quien todavía estaba furiosa al escuchar lo que le hicieron a Luffy en la Isla, en eso llegan Ace y Robin.

- Ace: Vaya parece que ya empezaron.

- Robin: Si, todos se están divirtiendo – dijo y ve a Nami – bueno, creo que iré a platicar con Nami.

- Ace: De acuerdo.

- Robin: Nami-san, Nami-san – llamándola, al no responder la sacude.

- Nami: Queee!, ah?, perdón Robin, no me di cuenta – después de reaccionar.

- Robin: No hay de que, fufufufu, se que estabas enojada.

- Ace: Si, todavía no puedo creer que ellas lo hayan visto desnudo y aparte tocarlo.

- Robin: Si, es algo increíble, pero te tengo algo mejor.

- Nami: Que es?

- Robin: Veras… - y le empieza a contar todo.

- Nami: Queeeeee!, es enserio! – dice exaltada.

- Robin: Si, y aun no se sabe quién es la afortunada.

- Nami: Espero y no sea esa Hancock – dijo algo preocupada.

- Robin: Igual yo – también preocupada.

Las dos quedaron pensando sobre el asunto pero fueron interrumpidas por Luffy.

- Luffy: Robin!, Nami!, vengan a festejar, no se queden hay aburridas! – decía haciendo un baile con la panza inflada y dibujada una cara, al ver tal escena no evitaron reírse y unirse a la fiesta.

Todos estaban alegres y divirtiéndose, Chopper y Franky junto con tres Amazonas mas tenían palillos en la nariz y bailando con una bandeja, todo iba bien hasta que….

- Marigold: Atención todos, aquí esta Hebihime-sama – dice presentándola.

Hancock entra con un elegante y provocativo vestido de noche rojo de una pieza con escote hasta su ombligo y un corte en su pierna izquierda sin dejar nada a la imaginación, todas las amazonas quedan impactadas ante la vestimenta de esta y su belleza, a excepción de nuestra tripulación, bueno, no todos, solo Sanji y Brook que estaban babeando y Luffy no lo notó porque seguía comiendo.

- Todas las amazonas: Kyaaaaaa!, Hebihime-samaaaaa!, se ve tan hermosa y reluciente – decían con exaltación.

- Hancock: Ya estoy aquí, continuemos con el banquete – decía recogiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y luego ve hacia donde están Luffy y los demás – "_Hay esta Luffy-sama, es momento de empezar_ _con lo planeado_" – dijo para sí misma.

Luffy aun seguía comiendo y no notaba el porqué el alboroto, hasta que termino su ultimo bocado se percato de todo.

- Luffy: Buaaagh!, ahora sí que estoy lleno, Eh?, que pasa?, porque todos pararon de comer? – entonces voltean hacia donde todos miraban – Ah!, si es hammock, Hola Hammock!.

- Hancock: "_Luffy-sama me está saludando, Kyaaa!_" – con sus manos en sus mejillas – Ho….Hola Luffy-sama, dime….como me veo? – dijo Ruborizada.

- Luffy: Mmmm…..te vez muy bonita, me gusta – dijo sonriendo.

- Todos los mugiwara: Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!, Luffy diciendo un alago! – sorprendidos.

- Nami y Robin: "_No puede ser, Luffy alagando a Hancock!, será que…no no lo creo!_" – Un escalofrió recorrían por sus cuerpos.

- Hancock: Gracias, Luffy-sama – ruborizada, tal acción hizo emocionar a las amazonas – Bu…bueno, sigamos con el banquete – termino diciendo.

- Todas: Siiiiii!.

Y continúo la fiesta con los bailes y las bromas de todos, pero sin darse cuenta se percataron que faltaba alguien.

- Ussop: Oigan, donde está Luffy? – preguntaba mirando para todos lados sin encontrarlo.

- Zoro: ¿Luffy?, ¿que no estaba contigo?

- Ussop: Si, fuimos por más comida pero cuando regresábamos ya no estaba detrás de mí.

Todos se alertaron después de no saber el paradero de su capitán y nuestras dos chicas ya se estaban imaginando lo peor, su mayor temor.

- Nami: Robin, tú crees que Luffy…. – dijo preocupada.

- Robin: No lo sé, pero espero que no – también preocupada.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Kuja, Luffy era escoltado por Hancock y sus hermanas sin saber a dónde lo llevaban.

- Luffy: Oye Hammock a donde vamos?, y porque nos alejamos de la fiesta? – decía con un trozo enorme de carne en su boca.

- Hancock: Ya lo veras Luffy-sama, te enseñare algo que te gustará – guiñándole y Luffy confundido y sin entender – "_Muy bien todo va como lo planeado, ya separe a Luffy de los demás, ahora sigue la siguiente fase_" – dijo para sí misma

Cual será el plan de Hancock?, a que se referirá con "siguiente fase"?

Continuará…..


	10. Capitulo 10: Una noche estremecedora p2

Capitulo 10: una noche estremecedora parte 2.

Luffy seguía siendo escoltado por Hancock y sus hermanas por el castillo Kuja hasta que llegaron a los Aposentos de Hancock.

- Luffy: Ya llegamos?, que hay aquí?, acaso más carne! – decía esto babeando

- Hancock: Es mejor que la carne, pero antes no quieres tomar un baño?

- Luffy: Ahora que lo dices, no me he bañado desde que llegamos, de acuerdo, gracias.

- Hancock: Mary, Sonia, llévenlo al cuarto de baño y denle unas ropas para que se cambie.

- Sandersonia y Marigold: Si, One-sama – y llevaron a Luffy a dicho lugar.

Luffy se preparo y entro en el cuarto de baño, el cual era muy grande.

- Luffy: Que grande es! – y se da un clavado – Ahh, que relajante es esto – decía recargado al otro extremo del baño cuando ve un agujero en el techo donde entra la luz de la luna - ¿?, y ese agujero? – se queda pensando en el agujero – Ah!, es el que hice cuando caí por primera vez, shishishisi.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos estaban buscando a Luffy, pero desafortunadamente no lo encontraban, entonces Margaret ve como están de alterados y se acerca a ellos.

- Margaret: Que les pasa, porque esas caras?.

- Ussop: No encontramos a Luffy por ningún lado.

- Margaret: Ah, era eso, Luffy se fue hace unos momentos con Hebihime-sama y sus hermanas al castillo Kuja.

- Todos: Queeeeeee! – todos sorprendidos.

- Anciana Nyon: Por fin el momento ha llegado – aparece de repente de la nada.

- Todos: De donde ha salido!

- Margaret: A que se refiere Anciana Nyon con el "momento ha llegado".

- Anciana Nyon: Digo que el momento en que Hebihime por fin se convierta en una mujer.

- Margaret: Eso quiere decir que….Luffy y Hebihime….haran eso? – dijo tragando saliva.

- Anciana Nyon: Si.

Toda la tripulación quedo en Shock al recibir la noticia de lo que sucederá esa noche, los mas impactados fueron Nami, Robin y por supuesto Sanji que estaba ardiendo de ira al saber que una belleza hará eso con Luffy en vez de ser el que quien lo hiciera con ella.

- Nami: "_No, no puede ser, esa Hancock ya lo tenía planeado todo este tiempo?, entonces eso quiere decir que Luffy…_" – dijo para sí misma y luego se imagino a luffy siendo montado por Hancock y haciendo otras posiciones – Nooo!, no puede ser que suceda eso!, Robin!.

Cuando vio a Robin ella estaba tomando cerveza sin parar y con la mirada perdida.

- Nami: "_Ella quedo demasiado impactada!"._

Nadie podía creerlo, luffy y hancock durmiendo juntos era algo que nunca podía suceder pero está sucediendo.

En el castillo…

- Luffy: Aaahhhh, que rico baño.

- Marigold: (toc,toc: sonido de puerto tocando) Luffy, aquí te dejo tu ropa lista en la entrada.

- Luffy: ¡Gracias! , bueno creo que ya es hora – sale y se viste.

- Marigold: Acompáñame, One-sama te espera.

- Luffy: Si – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Marigold: One-sama, Luffy aquí esta.

- Hancock: Oh!, que pase.

- Marigold: Pasa, Sonia-nee vámonos.

- Sandersonia: Si, nos vemos Luffy.

- Luffy: Eh?, a donde van?.

- Marigold: Nos volvemos a donde están los demás, entra no hagas esperar a One-sama – dijo y luego de voltearse se sonríe.

- Luffy: Pero que pasa? – decía inclinando la cabeza.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama!, porque no entras?.

- Luffy: Ya voy – entonces entra y se encuentra a Hancock como dios la trajo al mundo – Eh?, porque estas con las tetas al aire?, además sin lo demás puesto?.

- Hancock: Es porque esto era lo que te quería enseñar, quería mostrarte mi virgen desnudez solo a ti, ven, no tengas miedo, acércate – y este se acerca sin saber el porqué.

- Luffy: Este, pero ¿qué pasa?, ¿porque me trajiste hasta aquí para verte desnuda? – preguntaba sin saber los motivos ocultos de Hancock.

- Hancock: Pues lo hice por esto….. – se abalanza sobre luffy y le planta un beso.

- Luffy: Pe….pero por que lo hiciste! –dijo sorprendido ante tal acción.

- Hancock: Porque…te….te…..te amo!, por eso lo hice, te amo mucho Luffy-sama.

Luffy queda impactado ante las palabras de Hancock.

-Luffy: Hammock….. – se queda sin palabras.

- Hancock: Si Luffy-sama lo amo demasiado, desde que viniste por primera vez a Amazon Lylli, fuiste el único hombre que no me ha despreciado después de saber que fui esclava de lo Terryubitos, y al que le pude abrir mi corazón – decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Luffy: Hancock (Dijo por fin bien su nombre XD)….yo…..yo – no termino de decir su frase cuando esta lo tumba y queda postrada sobre él.

- Hancock: No digas nada, solo ámame y disfruta del momento - Luego le planta otro beso.

Luffy se dejaba llevar por el beso de Hancock.

Mientras en el salón principal…

Robin seguía Tomando cerveza sin parar, Nami trataba de detenerla pero era inútil, los demás se quedaban pensando en lo que Luffy estaría haciendo en estos momentos, pero de repente Robin se detiene.

- Nami: Robin!, por fin te paraste, ya me preocupaba, has estado bebiendo demasiado.

Robin estaba callada con la mirada agachada, pero luego reacciona.

- Robin: Nami-san?, Hip! – Ya estaba ebria – Dime, porque Luffy está con esa mujer?, Hip!

- Nami: Robin!, estas ebria!

- Robin: Y que, al menos así ahogaría mi pena y el dolor de saber que el hombre que yo amo esta en estos momentos con otra mujer haciendo no se qué cosas, Hip!.

- Nami: Robin, se cómo te sientes – se le acerca para abrazarla pero esta la rechaza.

- Robin: Aléjate!, déjame sola – se levanta y sale corriendo.

- Nami: Robiin!, Chicos, Robin se fue corriendo y esta ebria podría pasarle algo, vamos tras ella – llamándolos

- todos: Sii!.

En un lugar de la isla….

- Robin: Porque!, porque está pasando esto! – luego se suelta en llanto.

Continuara…..


	11. Capitulo 11: Una emperatriz rechazada

Capitulo 11: Una emperatriz rechazada y el inicio de la guerrilla

En el castillo Kuja…

Luffy aun seguía con la sesión de besos con Hancock dejándose llevar por el momento, pero se detiene y se la quita de encima.

- Luffy: Para, por favor…. – dijo luego de retirarla.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama?, porque se detiene?, acaso hice algo mal?.

- Luffy: No, no eres tú, soy yo, yo soy el que está haciendo algo mal – con la mirada agachada.

- Hancock: No te preocupes no me fijare en pequeñeces – se le acercaba para continuar, pero este la detiene.

- Luffy: No, no me entiendes, quiero decir que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, esto no debería estar pasando.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama?

- Luffy: Lo siento, me tengo que ir no debería estar aquí – este se levanta pero es detenido por Hancock.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, acaso no te gusto?, no soy lo suficiente buena para ti?.

- Luffy: No es eso, si me gustas, pero no de la manera que tu quieres….hay alguien más que me gusta y la amo.

- Hancock: Queee!, quien es!, es de tu tripulación! - Decía apretando sus manos aun sujetando a Luffy.

- Luffy: Si, es de mi tripulación, hace tiempo que siento algo por ella, por eso no puedo hacer esto, tampoco quiero lastimarte, lo siento – dijo agachando la mirada.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama…

- Luffy: Eres buena, me llevaste a la prisión donde tenían a Ace y la cual tu no querías ir, también me ayudaste a salvarlo cuando lo iban a ejecutar, eso te lo agradezco mucho, tanto que no sé como pagártelo, pero no puedo hacer esto, por eso te pido disculpas, perdóname por favor no quería que esto pasara – luego se arrodilla ante ella.

Hancock se queda sin palabras ante la acción de Luffy, era la segunda vez que Luffy se arrodillaba ante ella, la primera vez fue después del enfrentamiento que tuvo el con sus hermanas para salvar a Margaret y a sus compañeras.

- Luffy: Comprenderé si me odias por eso, mañana temprano nos iremos de la isla para que ya no nos vuelvas a ver – dijo aun arrodillado, luego se levanta y se empieza a retirar.

- Hancock: Espera Luffy-sama! – Se pone una bata que tenía cerca y va tras luffy, lo alcanza y lo abraza por la espalda.

- Luffy: Hammock….

- Hancock: Luffy-sama – decía con lagrimas en sus ojos – Luffy-sama, no te odio ni te odiare por eso, eso nunca lo hare.

- Luffy: Hammock….. – pero fue interrumpido.

- Hancock: No digas nada, creo que sabía que no me amarías, pero aun así, si tú no puedes amarme, yo si te seguiré amando, es algo que nunca cambiaré – luego luffy se voltea para estar frente a ella

- Luffy: Hancock(otra vez que dice bien su nombre)…..gracias, gracias por comprender, te lo agradezco muchísimo y perdóname de nuevo – le dice y la abraza.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama….. – le dice abrazándolo fuertemente - me puedes conceder un último deseo?

- Luffy: Que es?.

Entonces le da otro beso, pero uno muy profundo con toda su pasión, Luffy solo se dejaba llevar, ya que esto sería lo último que haría con ella, y así se quedaron unos momentos.

- Hancock: Gracias Luffy-sama, al menos me quedare con la satisfacción de saber que fui la primera en robarle su primer beso al futuro Rey de los Piratas – dijo con una sonrisilla, aunque por dentro lloraba.

- Luffy: Hancock…

- Hancock: Creo que te tienes que ir, tus nakamas estarán preocupados.

- Luffy: Esta bien, gracias Hammock – y se va

Hancock estaba resistiendo el no llorar, no quería mostrarle esa cara y preocupar a Luffy, pero cuando se fue soltó en llanto, un llanto de dolor por un amor no correspondido.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, como me hubiera gustado que yo fuera esa a quien tu amas, pero creo que eso no podrá ser – decía en lagrimas y mirando hacia la puerta donde salió su amado.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaban Sandersonia y Marigold, al parecer no se fueron para saber cómo le iba a su hermana escuchando todo lo sucedido, pero solo se quedaron en silencio escuchando de nuevo el llanto de Hancock.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la Isla…

Luffy había salido del castillo, pero como tiene un mal sentido de la navegación (no tanto como la de Zoro) se perdió y fue a dar del otro lado de la Isla.

- Luffy: Mmmmm…..dónde estoy?, no recuerdo este lugar, como diría Zoro, "_Este lugar está mal diseñado"_ o algo así – entonces ve un camino – a donde me llevara?, espero que a donde está la aldea.

Luffy siguió el camino, el cual rodeaba toda la isla, llega a un lugar que parece jardín, el cual estuvieron él y Ace en la tarde.

- Luffy: Ah!, ya recuerdo este lugar, creo que estuvimos Ace y yo en la tarde sentados en una banca – en eso escucha el llanto de alguien – parece que alguien está llorando.

Sigue el sonido del llanto pasando unos arbustos y se encuentra a Robin, se queda sorprendido al ver a Robin llorando y preguntándose porque está llorando.

- Luffy: Porque estas llorando? – preguntaba este, al escucharlo esta voltea y se sorprende al ver que era Luffy (Hasta la borrachera se le quito).

- Robin: Luffy!, eres tu Luffy!

- Luffy: Si el mismo o ¿acaso hay otro Luffy?.

- Robin: Luffyyyyy! – y se abalanza hacia el – Luffy, Luffy – decía su nombre en llanto.

- Luffy: Oi!, Oi!, que pasa!, alguien te hizo daño! – decía furioso con la maño empuñada, pero esta no paraba de llorar.

Mientras tanto alguien mas había llegado al jardín, era Nami que dio con el lugar de casualidad.

- Nami: Vaya no sabía que hubiera un lugar así en esta isla – en eso escucha los llantos – llantos?, será Robin? - Y también se dirige hacia donde está el llanto – Si, es Robin – reconociendo de quien era el llanto.

Nami se acercaba más hacia donde estaba Robin, pero cuando llega escucha la voz de alguien más.

- Nami: Alguien más esta con Robin – dijo y luego se asoma detrás de los arbustos, y para sorpresa de ella era Luffy.

Nami: Luffy!, pero que está haciendo aquí con Robin? – Sorprendida de quien era la otra persona, entonces se quedo mirando y escuchando en los arbustos.

- Luffy: Robin!, Robin!, cálmate, te hicieron algo? – preguntaba este.

- Robin: No, no me ha pasado nada –decía esta secándose las lagrimas.

- Luffy: Pero porque llorabas?

- Robin: No importa, pero que haces aquí!, que no estabas con Hancock?.

- Luffy: Bueno, sí pero no quisiera hablar de ello ahorita.

- Robin: Esta bien.

Entonces hubo un gran silencio entre los dos por un momento.

- Robin: Luffy, hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo sonrojada.

- Luffy: Si?, dime qué es?.

- Robin: La verdad…..yo….yo…..."_Vamos, tengo que decírselo, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad como esta, lo siento Nami, pero no puedo aguantar más"_ – Toma aire – Yo te amo!, te amo Luffy, ya no podía aguantar más en decírtelo, el motivo por que lloraba era por ti, el saber que estabas con Hancock me ponía furiosa y también me dolía, por eso trataba de llamar tu atención con cualquier cosa con tal de alejarte de ella – en eso se va hacia Luffy y lo besa.

Luffy se queda sin palabras ante la confesión de Robin, no se imaginaba que ella sintiera algo por él y que todo lo que hacía hasta ahora era con tal de estar con él, Nami que observaba todo no lo podía creer, Robin se le había confesado, rompiendo la tregua que habían llegado.

- Robin: Luffy, es verdad yo te amo, me gustas mucho.

- Luffy: Robin…..

Ambos se miraron fijamente no pestañaban ni un segundo, sus rostros empezaban acercarse el uno al otro, ya estaban a pocos centímetros sus labios, podían sentir el aliento del otro y consumar otro beso pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que venía de los arbustos y rápidamente se separaron, entonces de entre los arbustos sale Zoro, el cual estaba perdido (Que novedad ¬¬).

- Zoro: Rayos, otra vez se perdieron estos idiotas, además que el lugar está mal construido (Si, como no ¬¬')– decía este – Oh!, Robin, por fin te encuentro, todos te estamos buscando….. – pero se percata que Luffy ahi estaba también – Luffy!, pero que haces aquí?, que no estabas con Hancock?...Eh?...pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? – dijo al ver a ambos volteados con la cara sonrojada.

- Robin: Na…nada Zoro-san, no nos pasa nada – decía nerviosa.

- Luffy: Si….Zoro, nada está pasando.

- Zoro: ¿?, se comportan muy extraño, no importa hay que regresar con los demás.

- Luffy y Robin: Si.

- Zoro: Y ahora como regresamos?, alguno sabe el camino de regreso? - pregunta, en eso escucha que alguien grita.

¿? – Robiiin!, donde estas!, Robiin! – Era Ussop quien estaba aun en la búsqueda de Robin.

- Zoro: Hey!, Ussop, aquí!, por acá estamos! – Entonces el artillero escucha el llamado de Zoro y se dirige hacia aya.

- Ussop: Zoro!, la encontraste!...y también a Luffy!, pero que hace el aquí?

- Zoro: No lo sé, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo encontré con Robin.

- Ussop: Los encontraste? – este se queda viendo a ambos y estos voltean la mirada sonrojados – bueno, no importa tengo que dar la señal que ya la encontramos, por cierto porque no la has dado tu?.

- Zoro: Yo?, este…perdi mi bengala - decía rascándose la nuca

- Ussop: Como es posible, Zoro, sí que me sorprendes.

- Zoro: Callate!.

- Ussop: No importa – entonces da la señal y esperemos que logren verla los demás.

- Chopper: Sanji la señal, ya la encontraron.

- Sanji: Si, ya la vi, vamos.

- Franky: Ya la encontraron, vamos huesudo.

- Brook: Ya voy Yoojojojo.

Momentos más tarde todos se reunieron donde se dio la señal.

- Chopper: Robiin!, por fin te encontramos – va directo a los brazos de esta quien lo recibe cariñosamente.

- Robin: Si, Chopper-san ya tranquilo – le decía con una tierna sonrisa y acariciándolo.

Después también se percatan de la presencia de Luffy.

- Sanji, Chopper, Brook y Franky: Y tú qué haces aquí! – decían en unisono.

- Franky: Que no estabas con la One-san buenona?

- Luffy: Bueno, sí pero… - interrumpido por Sanji.

- Sanji: Pero nada, estuviste con una belleza!, eso no lo puedo perdonar!, como tú puedes estar con alguien como ella y yo no! – decía este furioso dándole patadas.

- Zoro: Oye, no seas envidioso cocinero pervertido, el hecho que no tengas suerte como nuestro tonto capitán no es para que pongas así.

- Sanji: Tu cállate marimo!.

- Zoro: Que dijiste! – y empezaron su Riña como siempre.

- Ussop: Por cierto Falta Nami, ya era hora que estuviera aquí.

- Robin: "_Nami, lo siento, al menos no fue ella quien me encontró primero_"- dijo para sí misma, en eso Nami aparece entre los arbustos donde se escondía.

- Todos: Nami!

Todos notaron que ella parecía molesta, pero no sabían el motivo, y Robin presentía cual era ese motivo.

- Robin: "_Acaso nos estaba observando todo este tiempo?_"– decía algo asustada – Na…nami, este….yo – Nami corre en dirección hacia Robin, esta cerró los ojos, pero paso de ella, los abre de nuevo, entonces voltea y se sorprende al ver lo que sus ojos le muestran.

Nami estaba besando a Luffy, este también quedo sorprendido ante la acción de la navegante, los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

- Todos menos Robin: Pero que está pasando aquiiii! – decían al ver tal escena.

-Nami: Luffy, yo tampoco aguanto más, yo…yo….tambien de amo!, me gustas mucho – decía esta aun con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy.

Luffy No lo podría creer, Nami también sentía algo por él, ahora tiene a tres mujeres babeando por él, de las cuales una ya fue rechazada.

- Sanji: Luffyyyy!, como te atreves también a tocar a Nami-chwan! – otra vez propinándole una lluvia de patadas.

- Nami: Robin! – Llamando la atención de esta y los demás – Al parecer nuestra tregua termina aquí.

- Robin: Si, parece ser que sí, pero como te había dicho antes, no te dejare que me ganes a Luffy – dijo con su típica sonrisa, todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos al saber que Robin también quería a Luffy, eso encendió mas a Sanji.

- Sanji: Ahora si es el colmo, también Robin-chan!, eso sí que no te lo perdono – y dándole otra lluvia de patadas.

- Zoro: Ya cálmate, no seas envidioso cocinero pervertido - y volvieron con su pelea.

- Robin: Nami-san, creo que a partir de este momento empieza nuestra guerrilla.

- Nami: Si, ahora somos rivales – dijo esta con una sonrisa burlona.

- Robin: Que gane la mejor – sonriéndole.

Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo por la patadas de Sanji, sin saber lo que sucedía actualmente.

- Franky: Vaya, esto será interesante, dos chicas peleando por el mismo hombre.

- Ussop: Aun no me lo creo que esto esté pasando.

- Brook: Yo tampoco, yojojojojo.

Por fin la guerrilla entre Nami y Robin, había empezado, ahora que hará Luffy?.

Continuará…Esperen un momento, donde está Ace?

- Ace: ZzZzZzZz (puff: burbuja de moco reventada)…Uaaaaahhh(bostezo), Eh? – se despierta en una cama encadenado – y estas cadenas?, cadenas de Kairouseki!, porque estoy encadenado a una cama!, quien anda hay! – aparece una amazona robusta de cuerpo musculoso, parecido a un hombre.

- Amazona: Calma, calma hombre que en un momento más te sentirás muuuuy bien – guiñándole y lanzándole corazoncitos.

- Ace: Eh!, de que me hablas!, por favor suéltame si? – decía sudando a chorros.

- Amazona: jijijijii, hasta crees que lo hare – Con una mirada lujuriosa.

- Ace: Espera!, Espera!, hhyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – pegando un grito que se escuchaba hasta la próxima isla.

Ahora sí, continuará…


	12. Capitulo 12: de vuelta a la aventura

Capitulo 12: De vuelta a la aventura

Amanecía en Amazon Lilly, todos nuestros amigos se levantaban después de una noche de muchas sorpresas, bueno no todos se levantaron.

- Nami: Buenos diaaas!- decía Nami abriendo la puerta donde dormían los chicos con una cara de alegría, pero se percata que no había nadie – Eh?, donde están todos, acaso se levantaron temprano? – Entonces ve algo que le devuelve la sonrisa – Hay esta todavía – y se dirige hacia haya.

Luffy aun estaba dormido, el cansancio de la desvelada, las sorpresas y también la paliza que Sanji le proporcionó al saber que sus dos amadas chicas babeaban por su capitán (aunque ahora quien sabe si todavía quiera que aun sea su capitán ¬¬) lo dejaron cansado.

- Nami: Aun está dormido, que lindo se ve cuando esta así – decía en voz baja, Nami lo observa tiernamente – parece que no hay nadie – decía volteando a todos lados – será uno leve, jijijii.

Nami acercaba su rostro al de Luffy, ya estaba muy cerca pero fue interrumpida.

- Robin: Que estás haciendo Nami-san? – decía con los brazos cruzados y recargada en la puerta.

- Nami: Robin!, este….yo….nada, no estoy haciendo nada, jejeje…jeje – decía riendo nerviosamente con una gota cayendo en su nuca.

- Robin: A mí me parece lo contrario, al parecer querías darle un beso mientras dormia.

- Nami: bueno, y que así fuera, recuerda que ahora competimos por Luffy.

- Robin: fufufufu, eso ya lo sé, por eso no te dejare estar a solas con él en ningún momento – decía sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

En ese momento Luffy se despierta…

- Luffy: Uaaaaaaahhhh! (Bostezando y estirándose)…..ya amaneció? – decía rascándose el ojo derecho.

- Robin: Buenos días capitán.

- Nami: Buenos días Luffy, dormiste bien?

- Luffy: Uaaaahhhhh!, buenos días Robin, Nami – aun medio dormido – Eh!, Robin!, Nami!, que hacen aquí! – reaccionando alejándose de ellas, recargado en la pared de la habitación

- Robin: Solo venimos a darte los buenos días – dijo arrinconándolo, poniéndole el sombrero y acercando su rostro al de él, pero fue jalada por Nami.

- Nami: si, si, veníamos a darte los buenos días.

- Luffy: Eto….gracias, creo que iré con los demás, nos vemos – y se va de la habitación.

- Robin: Bueno, yo también me voy – sale y cierra la puerta

- Nami: Rayos!, estuve tan cerca – decía apretando los dientes.

Mientras tanto todos nuestros camaradas estaban explorando la isla en búsqueda de provisiones, herramientas para alguna reparación del barco y por qué no, uno que otro recuerdo de la Isla.

- Sanji: Bueno, bueno, hemos conseguido muchos víveres para el barco y a buen precio, no lo crees Chopper.

- Chopper: Buen precio?, si te lo dieron casi el triple, y eso fue por estar coqueteando con ellas que ni el precio te fijaste (¬¬').

- Sanji: También hay que ser también algo solidarios.

- Chopper: Solidarios, si como no (¬¬').

Mientras tanto con Luffy y Ace…

- Ace: Uaaaaahhhhh…..que sueño – decía bostezando.

- Luffy: ¿Eh?, que te pasa?, acaso no dormiste bien?.

- Ace: Pues no, no pude dormir anoche – recordando lo sucedido con la amazona.

- Luffy: y eso porque?.

- Ace: Bueno, es algo que no quiero recordar, así que no preguntes – aun recordando lo sucedido.

- Luffy: si tu lo dices…..oye Ace, mañana partiremos.

- Ace: Mañana?.

- Luffy: Si, ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo para descansar, además que ya trajimos a Hammock a su isla, es tiempo e irnos, ahora les diré a todos.

- Ace: Esta bien.

- Luffy: Etoo…..También, quisiera consultarte algo.

- Ace: Dime.

- Luffy: Que harías tu si dos chicas se te declaran? –dijo algo sonrojado.

- Ace ….Eeeeehhhh!, como que dos chicas?, quieres decir Nami y Robin!

- Luffy: Si, pero como lo sabes?.

- Ace: Bueno, jejejeje.

- Luffy: Ya lo sabías!, y no me dijiste nada! – decía enojado.

- Ace: Bueno bueno, no te lo dije porque no sabía si tú estabas interesado en las mujeres.

- Luffy: Bueno, es cierto que hace poco que no estaba interesado en fijarme en alguna chica, pero no debiste ocultármelo – decía inflando sus mejillas

- Ace: Ya pues, no es para tanto, además que hubieras hecho si te lo decía, acaso ya tienes elegida alguna?

- Luffy: Bueno, sí, pero aun no me atrevo a decírselo, de hecho todavía no a pesar de que se sus sentimientos, creo que esto es más difícil de hacer que luchar contra enemigos fuertes – decía algo decaído.

- Ace: Jajajajaja, Luffy si que eres un tonto e inocente.

- Luffy: Oi!, no te rías de mi! – inflando sus mejillas.

- Ace: Esta bien, acerca de tu pregunta, pues yo elegiría a la que a mí me gusta también, aunque esto le dolerá a la otra chica, pero es algo que pasará de todos modos.

- Luffy: Ya veo – dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

- Ace: Si, Luffy, lo que tienes que hacer es tomar valor y decírselo.

- Luffy: Es verdad, tienes razón – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Y así transcurrió el día, todos terminaron de hacer sus compras necesarias y volvieron a la posada.

- Luffy: Bueno, les anuncio que mañana temprano zarpamos.

- Todos: Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh!

- Ussop: Tan pronto?, y yo que todavía quería ver otras tiendas para mi artillería – decía algo triste.

- Zoro: Calma Ussop, Luffy tendrá sus motivos, además que él es el da las órdenes.

- Sanji: No, todavía no!, aun no he saludado a todas las bellezas de esta isla.

- Zoro: Si quieres quédate, por mi no hay problema.

- Sanji: Tu cállate Marimo, no dejare solas a mi Robin-chan y Nami-san con él.

- Zoro: Ya sabía que alguien pervertido y envidioso no se quedaría por algo así.

- Sanji: Que dijiste Marimo!.

- Zoro: Lo que escuchaste cejita rizada – estaban a punto de empezar su pelea cuando…

- Luffy: Oi!,Oi!, ya dejen de pelear! – levantando el tono de voz, como si fuera Nami.

Estos se detuvieron y se quedaron impactados al ver que Luffy les levantaba la voz por primera vez al igual que los demás.

- Luffy: Bien, así está mejor – con su tono normal – Que les pasa?, porque me ven así? – viendo como sus nakamas lo observaban.

- Nami: Lu…Luffy es la primera vez que regañas a alguien de la tripulación, generalmente lo dejas pasar.

- Luffy: Bueno, esta vez quería anunciar algo, cosa que nunca hago, pero bueno volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, mañana nos iremos, así que preparen todo, Sanji!, tenemos la bodega llena?.

- Sanji: ….Ah!, si tenemos la bodega llena de provisiones.

- Luffy: Bien, Ussop, tenemos lista la artillería!.

- Ussop: Si.

- Luffy: Bien, Franky, ya tenemos madera y herramientas para reparaciones!.

- Franky: Si capitán.

- Luffy: Chooper, tenemos medicinas!.

- Chooper: Si.

- Luffy: Nami, tienes todo lo necesario para navegar!.

- Nami: Eh?, Ah!, Si!.

- Luffy: Robin, ya tienes nuevos libros para consultar si algo no sabemos!

- Robin: Si.

- Luffy: Perfecto, Brook instrumentos para música.

- Brook: Claro que si mi capitán Yojojojo.

- Luffy: Y Zoro, mmmmm…..ya compraste lo que ocupabas?.

- Zoro: No se que viene al caso con todo lo demás, pero si, ya tengo lo que ocupaba.

- Luffy: Bien, entonces si ya estamos todos listos, mañana mismo zarpamos, pero antes me despediré de Hammock, nos vemos – y sale de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron aun sorprendidos por la actitud de Luffy, el cual nunca se preocupaba por si todo estaba en orden, o si faltaba algo, solo se la pasaba jugando y comiendo.

- Nami: Pe…pero que fue lo que le pasó?, acaso ese era Luffy dando órdenes?

- Robin: Apenas ayer era el típico Luffy, y ahora se comporta de manera distinta, esto sí que es extraño.

- Todos menos Robin: Si, sí que es extraño – aun incrédulos ante lo sucedido.

- Ace: Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba de Luffy, será que ya está madurando?

- Robin: Si ese es el caso, me está gustando el cambio, aunque también me gusta su lado infantil.

- Nami: A mí también – decía suspirando.

- Ace: "_En verdad estas dos sí que están locas por él, me pregunto quién de ellas será la que eligió Luffy?" _– decía para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto con Luffy…

- Luffy: y ahora por donde se va al castillo de Hammock? – este estaba perdido, sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

- ¿?: Pareces perdydo-Nyon, Monkey D. Luffy-Nyon – era la anciana Nyon quien se había encontrado a Luffy.

- Luffy: Oh!, Obassan arrugada.

- Anciana Nyon: A quien le dices Arrugada!, no importa, a donde vas?-Nyon.

- Luffy: Voy al castillo de Hammock, a despedirme, mañana nos vamos.

- Anciana Nyon: Mañana-Nyon?, tan pronto-Nyon?.

- Luffy: Si ya es tiempo que regresemos a nuestra aventura – dijo sonriendo.

- Anciana Nyon: Bueno, que se le puede hacer-Nyon, creo que es tu destino surcar los mares, ven te llevare con Hebihime-Nyon.

- Luffy: Enserio, gracias Obassan arrugada.

- Anciana Nyon: Que no me digas arrugada!, sígueme – y se dieron rumbo al castillo.

Ya dentro del castillo llegaron a los aposentos de Hancock.

- Anciana Nyon: Hebihime, Mugiwara Luffy quiere hablar contigo.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama?, espérenme un momento para arreglarme….listo, pasen – decía del otro lado de la puerta y entraron.

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaaa!, Que gusto de verte! – decía abalanzándose sobre él y restregándolo contra su pecho.

- Luffy: Oi!, Oi, no tienes que ser así, ya suéltame –decía tratándose que quitársela, pero sin éxito.

- Hancock: No me importa, recuerda que aun te amo y no dejare de hacerlo – decía aun teniéndolo en su pecho.

- Luffy: Si pero, me estas ahogando – con su rostro de color morado.

- Hancock: Perdón, Luffy-sama- y lo suelta

- Luffy: Buaaaaaggghh!, la vi cerca – recuperando el aliento.

- Hancock: Dime, de que querías hablar?

- Luffy: Bueno vengo a despedirme, mañana nos vamos.

- Hancock: Mañana!, pero..Pero es muy pronto, porque no se quedan un poco más de tiempo, pueden estar el tiempo que quieras.

- Luffy: Gracias por la oferta, pero tendré que rechazarla.

- Hancock: Pero porque?.

- Luffy: Ya cumplimos con lo que debimos, además que aun estoy en mi búsqueda del One Piece, por eso no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

- Hancock: Entiendo, creo que no podre detenerte –decía cabizbaja.

- Luffy: No te pongas así, no es una despedida definitiva, nos volveremos a ver después, no sé cuándo, pero nos volveremos a ver – decía con su típica sonrisa.

- Hancock: Lo prometes, Luffy-sama, prometes que nos volveremos a ver?.

- Luffy: Si, lo prometo.

- Hancock: Bien, mañana te daremos una despedida como se debe, como la de un emperador.

- Luffy: Gracias, Hancock – dijo esto sin entender lo que le habían dicho.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el puerto preparándose para partir, las amazonas también estaban presentes para despedir a nuestros amigos.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama los escoltaremos con el barco de las Kujas para que puedan salir de Calmt Belt.

- Luffy: Bien, gracias – dijo y la abrazo sin pensar.

- Hancock: "_Lu…luffy-sama….calma esto no es nada más que un abrazo de gratitud, no es otra cosa más que eso, contrólate Hancock_" – Dijo para sí misma – bu…bueno, nos vamos? –dijo después de tranquilizarse.

- Luffy: De acuerdo – y entonces subieron a sus respectivos barcos.

Todo estaba listo, desplegaron las velas y empezaron a zarpar, todas las amazonas gritaban despidiendo a nuestros amigos, en especial a Luffy, pero también uno que otro de la tripulación.

- Amazonas: Luffy-samaaaaa!, vuelva prontooooo!.

- Luffy: Si, volveré!, adiooooosss!.

- Zoro: Si que eres muy popular Luffy.

- Luffy: Si, verdad – en eso se escucha otro grito, el cual era de un grupo de amazonas.

- Grupo de amazonas: Zoro-saaaaan!, regresa pronto!.

- Luffy: Creo que tu también te has vuelto popular, shishishi.

- Zoro: Bueno, cuando estaba explorando me tope con un campo de entrenamiento, estaban practicando kendo y les enseñe algunas cosas.

- Luffy: Ya veo.

- Sanji: Queeeeee!, como puede ser que tu maldito Marimo, seas popular y yo no – dijo exaltado al ver como llamaban a Zoro.

- Zoro: Calmate, no es para tanto – dijo y luego se volteo riéndose.

- Sanji: Tu, ma-ri-moooo! –dijo muy enfadado con un aura de fuego, en eso escucha que lo llaman.

- ¿? – Sanji-samaaaaaa!, Sanji-samaaaaaa! – al escuchar, este para la oreja y mira hacia donde venia el llamado

- Sanji: O mis bellezas no me olvidare de… - este se detiene y se queda petrificado al ver tres amazonas enormes y robustas, las cuales le lanzaban corazones.

- Ace: Jajajajajaj, esa si que estuvo buena, jajajajja – reía a carcajada, pero la risa le duro muy poco.

- ¿? – Ace-saaaan!, Ace-saaaaan! – este escucha que lo llaman y se queda helado al reconocer la voz.

- Ace: Esa voz, no será… - y mira hacia donde lo llaman, era la Amazona que lo encadeno en una cama la noche que Robín se perdió – Si! Es ellaaaaa! – este se queda también petrificado al saber que la única amazona que lo despedía era la que prácticamente lo secuestro.

- Luffy: Jajajajajajja, bien Ace tu también te has vuelto popular, jajajajaja – reía a carcajadas y tirado en el suelo.

- Ace: Tu cállate Luffy, no quiero recordar algo tan terrible! –dijo enojado al estilo anime.

Y así con, risas y enojos salieron de Amazon Lilly, al llegar a las afueras del Calmt Belt, los dos barcos se emparejaron, y con un puente que conecto los dos barcos Hancock aborda el Sunny.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama aquí es donde nos despedimos, pero recuerda tu promesa.

- Luffy: Si, lo hare.

- Robin y Nami: "Promesa?, que promesa!" – Con una venita en sus cabezas.

- Luffy: Bueno, adiós.

Luffy le extiende la mano para estrechársela, Hancock también estira su mano, pero esta lo agarra y lo abraza hundiendo su rostro entre sus enormes atributos, al hacerlo, Nami y Robin se encienden y con una mirada asesina ven a Hancock, esta voltea a verlas y lo abraza más fuerte y les saca la lengua como niña traviesa haciendo enfurecer mas a nuestras chicas.

- Luffy: Oi!, te había dicho que ya no lo hicieras – dijo después de liberarse de la excitante asfixia.

- Hancock: Perdón, me deje llevar, además ya te lo había dicho, aun te sigo queriendo – dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole, luego subió a su barco.

- Luffy: Esta Hammock parece que no cambiará – dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa!, recuerda que puedes regresar cuando quieras, siempre serás bien recibido.

- Luffy: Si, Graciaaas!, bueno creo que es hora de irnos – entonces levantan el puente que los conectaban y empiezan a irse.

- Luffy: Adios y gracias por todoooo!

- Hancock: Que te vaya bien Luffy-sama, regresa pronto, no olvides tu promesa!

- Luffy: Si, no lo hareeee! – decía esto sin darse cuenta del infierno que estaba creando detrás suyo.

Las chicas sacaban una gigantesca aura de fuego, con ojos en blanco como demonios y unas enormes ganas de matar, tal cosa hizo que los demás temblaran de miedo, Chopper y Ussop escondidos detrás de Zoro, este aunque se viera tranquilo sentía como un temor recorría su cuerpo, sanji ni ganas tuvo de coquetear, Franky prefirió irse a su taller y Brook a la cocina por un té, mientras tanto Luffy aun seguía despidiéndose.

- Luffy: Creo que ya estamos lejos, bueno sigamos….que les pasa a ustedes? – viendo como estaban.

- Nami y Robin: Luffy, que promesa le hiciste a Hancock – decían aun con la misma postura.

- Luffy: Bueno, le prometí que nos veríamos.

- Robin y Nami: Luffyyyyyyyyy! – dijeron aumentando mas su aura de fuego, Nami con su Climact Impact y Robin en posición de batalla para utilizar su poder de la fruta del diablo.

- Luffy: Oigan pero que les pasa –dijo este mientras esta se le acercaban – Nami que piensas hacer con tu arma y Robin porque estas en esa pose acaso van a pelear? – dijo aun sin saber lo que le pasaria.

- Nami: Si Luffy, vamos a pelear – con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Robin: Contra alguien que nos hace enojar, jijiji – dijo con una risa macabra.

- Luffy: Si con quien?

- Robin y Nami: Ya lo sabrás.

- Luffy: Oigan ya me están asustando, Nami baja eso, Robin porque….. – fue silenciado por un brazo que le broto.

Nami: Ahora si Luffy, vas a ver lo que pasa cuando haces enojar a una mujer.

- Luffy: mmmghmgmghmmm!, mgmgmmmmmmggggg! – tapándole la boca.

- Zoro: esto se pondrá feo.

- Luffy: Alto, deténganse, no, no, ! – pegando un grito como el de Ace con la Amazona, por la tortura que le hacian sufrir.

Y así nuestros nakamas de adentran de nuevo al mar.

Continuará…..


	13. Capitulo 13: La elección de Luffy

Capitulo 13: La elección de Luffy

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que dejaron Amazon Lilly, nuestros amigos se dirigían a la próxima isla que apuntaba la Log pose, todo volvió a la normalidad, Luffy volvió a ser el mismo de siempre (El comportamiento de Capitán Cool no le duro mucho ¬¬), bueno, todo estaba en orden, con ciertos cambios.

- Robin: Parece ser que todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo leyendo un libro sentada en su silla.

- Nami: Si, así parece, también Luffy volvió a ser el mismo – dijo dando un sorbo a su jugo de mandarinas.

- Robin: Si, pero lo que me extraña es que estés aquí recostada, generalmente, estás en tu estudio dibujando mapas o en tu huerto de mandarinas.

- Nami: Si, pero que no puedo tomar el sol?.

- Robin: Si pero, para empezar no hay sol, el cielo esta medio nublado y ese traje de baño que te pusiste no creo que sea para eso – dijo aun mirando su libro.

Nami estaba recostada en un asiento de playa con un traje de baño provocativo, según era para "tomar el sol", pero su verdadera intención es llamar la atención de ya saben quién.

- Nami: Que importa, el día es bueno – luego dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

Luffy estaba jugando con Chopper y Ussop rodando en el tapete de pasto de la cubierta y balanceándose en el columpio, Nami los observaba.

- Nami: Bien, ya es hora – dijo y se levanta de su lugar.

- Robin: "_Eh?, y ahora que hará?"_ – Dijo para sí misma mientras veía a Nami caminando hacia Luffy y los demás que estaban recostados después de jugar

- Nami: Hola Luffy, que haces? – lo decía en un tono coquetón.

- Luffy: Oh!, hola Nami, que pasa?

- Nami: Nada solo vine a ver que estaban haciendo.

- Luffy: Solo estamos recostados después de jugar – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Nami: Pareces estar cansado – Dijo y luego puso la cabeza de Luffy en su regazo, a lo cual Robin no le gusto para nada.

- Robin: Con que esas tenemos, fufufuf – dijo después de ver la escena.

- Nami: Chopper, Ussop porque no van con Sanji para que les prepare Jugo y nos lo traigan.

- Ussop: Nami, estamos cansados.

- Chooper: Si Nami.

- Nami: Dije que vayan – de manera amenazante.

- Chopper y Ussop: Si señora - y fueron enseguida.

- Luffy: Nami, no es necesario que me pongas así.

- Nami: y que, a mi si me gusta, por cierto, como se me ve el traje de baño? – poniendo a Luffy nervioso.

- Luffy: Pues….bien, se te ve bonito – dijo aun nervioso.

- Nami: De verdad?, gracias Luffy, quería mostrártelo – Nami acercaba su rostro al de el poco a poco, poniendo a este más nervioso pero fue interrumpida.

- Robin: Capitán, que opina de mi traje de baño? – Esta llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color Rojo la cual estaba escotada enseñando su abdomen y la espalda descubierta.

Luffy al ver a Robin este se levanta del regazo de Nami poniéndose más nervioso y subiéndole los colores al rostro.

- Luffy: RoRoRo…..Robin…..te..te…te…..vez muy bien – dijo con todo su nerviosismo y ocultando su cara.

- Robin: Gracias, me alegra escuchar eso, creía que no te gustaría – con su típica sonrisa.

Robin utilizando su habilidad de la fruta del diablo, empuja a Luffy hacia ella abrazándolo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

- Nami: Pero que estás haciendo!

- Robin: Lo mismo que tu, estoy combatiendo fuego con fuego, fufufufu - Nami apretaba los dientes por lo que estaba haciendo Robin.

- Nami: ¿!¡?, Luffy!, oye algo le pasa a Luffy.

- Robin: Que?...Luffy!, que te pasa!, Luffy!, Luffy!

Luffy cae desmayado por tanta emoción y también por demasiada excitación al ver a nuestras chicas en sus trajes de baño, llaman Chopper para atenderlo y este le dice que lo lleven a su consultorio.

Dentro del consultorio…..

- Chopper: Pero que le pasó a Luffy!, esta todo rojo, su corazón esta acelerado y además está muy caliente!

- Nami y Robin: Etoooo….no lo sabemos – decían mirando hacia otro lado con una gotita cayendo de sus nucas.

En ese instante entran Ussop, Brook y Zoro para ver qué fue lo que le pasó a Luffy

- Zoro: Chopper que fue lo que paso a…. – se queda paralizado.

- Brook: Zoro-san, que tienes?, porque te…. – este también se queda paralizado.

- Ussop: Oigan que les pasa?, porque se quedan pa… - este también pero con la boca abierta.

Los tres se quedaron en shock al ver a nuestras tripulantes con sus provocativos trajes de baños, al igual que Luffy los tres cayeron desmayados.

- Chopper: Creo entender lo que le pasa a Luffy, se que está en la Naturaleza humana, pero esto es demasiado, podrían por favor ponerse sus ropas, de lo contrario tendremos a todos aquí.

- Nami: Oh bueno, está bien.

- Robin: fufufuf, que se le puede hacer, pero se pondrá bien?

- Chopper: Si, solo necesita descansar.

- Robin: Bien, nos vamos – y se retiran a su cuarto.

Momentos más tarde Luffy despierta….

- Luffy: Uaaaaaaaaaagghhhhh!, que bien dormí….Eh?, porque estoy en la habitación de Chopper?.

- Ace: Hasta que por fin despiertas Luffy.

- Luffy: Ace que haces aquí?.

- Ace: He estado aquí por un buen rato esperando a despertaras y parece que ya estas mejor.

- Luffy: Pero que hago aquí?

- Ace: no lo recuerdas!.

- Luffy: Bueno, recuerdo que estaba jugando con Chopper y Ussop y…. – cortando lo que iba a decir.

- Ace: Y?.

- Luffy: Y Nami..en su traje de Baño, luego a Robin también en su traje de baño y… - dijo esto último con su rostro rojizo.

- Ace: Y que paso Luffy?.

- Luffy: Pupupupues….me hundí en su pecho y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada – al decir esto se puso rojo de nuevo.

- Ace: Vaya, parece ser que ya tenemos a la ganadora.

- Luffy: Eh?

- Ace: Si, me refiero que es a Robin a la que elegiste, ella es quien te gusta.

- Luffy: Eh?, co..co..como supiste!.

- Ace: Muy fácil Luffy, eres predecible, con solo el hecho que te pusieras así al estar cerca de Robin se da uno cuenta.

- Luffy: Si, es cierto, me gusta Robin, pero aun no tengo el valor para decírselo – dijo muy triste

- Ace: Pero porque, si ya sabes que ella también te ama.

- Luffy: Si, ya lo sé, pero se me hace muy difícil decirle eso, cuando estoy cerca de ella me pongo muy nervioso y no puedo decir nada.

- Ace: Luffy Luffy Luffy, deberías hacerlo ya, porque podría ser demasiado tarde, si lo dejas para después puede que te arrepientas y ella se canse de esperarte.

- Luffy: Si, tienes razón, pero aun se me dificulta el decírselo.

- Ace: Pues no tardes mucho y La verdad siempre he preferido a Robin para que este contigo.

- Luffy: Si, porque?

- Ace: Por su madurez y experiencia seria perfecta para que te cuidara, además que sería buena madre si llegaran a tener bebes – Luffy al escuchar esto último se imagina a Robin con un bebe en brazos, luego se sonroja.

- Luffy: Oye es eso es muy pronto, el de tener bebes.

- Ace: Jajaja, bueno no es para que ya lo hagan, solo es mi opinión.

- Luffy: Esta bien.

- Ace: Entonces cuando se lo piensas decir?

- Luffy: no lo sé.

- Ace: Pues hazlo ya, tienes que decírselo ya.

- Luffy: Si, se lo voy a decir, tomare valor y lo hare.

- Ace: Así se habla hermanito.

Luffy y Ace salen de la habitación y luego se dirigen a la cocina, ya que era hora de cenar, cuando entraron todos se alegraron al ver a Luffy mejor, en especial dos personas.

- Zoro: Ya te recuperaste Luffy.

- Luffy: Si, shishishishi

- Ussop: Si, nos tenias preocupado

- Luffy: Bueno, ya me siento mejor pero tengo hambre, Sanji, comidaaa!

- Sanji: Si, ya lo sé, me preparé para una situación así, ya sabía que tendrías hambre así que he preparado una gran ración de carne – Entonces saca un plato con una montaña de carne.

- Luffy: Ooooooohh!, gracias Sanji – decia con estrellas en sus ojos y babeando.

- Sanji: De nada, anda come – dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su cigarrillo.

- Luffy: Pues, a comeeeeer! – y se dio a la tarea de devorarse el plato.

Luffy comía su cena, en eso siente como un par de ojos lo observan, era Robin quien lo veía de manera fija con una cara de alegría al verlo comer, este al notarlo se sonroja y sigue devorando su cena más rápido.

- Luffy: Ya termine, me voy – dijo y luego se fue.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Luffy irse así de repente, ya que siempre se devora tres platos de comida.

- Sanji: Que le pasa a Luffy, el nunca se llena con un plato.

- Ussop: Si, es cierto, pero que será?.

- Sanji: No lo sé.

Momentos más tarde todos terminan de cenar y se disponen a ir a sus cuartos a dormir, a la media noche Luffy se levanta, pero esta vez no era para ir a asaltar el refrigerador sino que no podía dormir, fue a la cubierta del barco a sentarse en el mástil principal, entonces escucha que alguien se acerca.

- Luffy: Eh?, quien anda ahí?

Escucha los pasos de quien se acerca, entonces ve una silueta y al acercase a la Luz de La luna se descubre quien es, era Nami.

- Luffy: Nami, eres tú, que haces aquí y a esta hora?.

- Nami: Bueno, te escuche pasar por nuestro cuarto y como generalmente regresas rápido después de abrir el refrigerador me preocupe el que no pasaras de regreso – sentándose a un lado de el.

- Luffy: Ya veo, sí que me conoces bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Nami: Si, te conozco muy bien Luffy – dijo sonriente.

- Luffy: Shishishi.

- Nami: Si Luffy, te conozco muy bien y cada vez que te conocía, más me enamoraba de ti como lo estoy ahora Luffy – Luffy se quedo callado, sabía de los sentimientos de Nami, pero él no quería hacerle daño como a Hancock.

- Luffy: Nami….yo….yo – entonces esta lo abraza – Nami…

- Nami: Luffy, tú me quieres? – Luffy empezó a recordar lo que le había dicho Ace acerca de cuándo el eligiera de entre las dos chicas.

- Luffy: Nami….yo….lo siento….si te quiero, pero no puedo corresponderte como tú lo deseas, lo siento, lo siento de verdad – Nami lo abrazo con más fuerza.

- Nami: Entonces quien es Luffy?, es Hancock aquella promesa que le hiciste fue por que es a Hancock a la que amas?.

- Luffy: No, no es Hammock, aunque me llevo a su cuarto la rechacé.

- Nami: Entonces quien?, es Robin? – Luffy oculto su rostro en su sombrero – entonces es Robin verdad – dijo aguachando la mirada.

- Luffy: Si, es Robin.

- Nama: Vaya, nunca me imagine que ella fuera la ganadora – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Luffy: Nami – levanta el rostro de ella con su mano – Lo siento, no quería que esto pasará de nuevo.

- Nami: No, no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes porque disculparte, lo entiendo, sé que no soy yo la que está en tu corazón.

- Luffy: Nami eres alguien importante para mí como los demás, eres mi navegante y amiga.

- Nami: Gracias Luffy, me alegra escuchar eso, creo que tengo que irme ya es muy tarde.

- Luffy: Nami, gracias por entender.

- Nami: No hay problema todo va a seguir como siempre, no te preocupes, pero antes…. – le da un beso profundo.

En el camarote de las chicas Robin se despierta causalmente, al no ver a Nami en su cama esta se levanta para ir en su búsqueda por si se atreve a hacer algo con Luffy, al caminar hacia la puerta ve por la ventanilla la escena de beso de Luffy y Nami quedando sorprendida y malinterpretando todo.

- Robin: No, no puede ser! – esta suelta unas lagrimas – Luffy…..

Con Luffy y Nami

Nami por fin lo suelta después de darle el beso

- Nami: Bueno creo que ahora si me voy – dijo sonriendo.

- Luffy: Oi!, Nami no debiste hacer eso.

- Nami: Porque no?, si yo quería, además que ya no lo volveré hacer contigo.

- Luffy: Esta bien.

- Nami: De acuerdo, pero te diré una cosa, no la hagas esperar mucho, entendido?

- Luffy: De acuerdo, no lo hare.

- Nami: Bueno me voy – y se va a su cuarto.

Robin que observaba todo vio que Nami regresaba, se secó las lagrimas y se volvió a su cama fingiendo estar dormida, Nami entra y ve a Robin en su cama.

- Nami: _"Aun sigue dormida" _– dijo para si misma y se acuesta en su cama – "_Que suerte tienes Robin, ojala Luffy no tarde mucho" –_ y se dispuso a dormir.

Robin que aun no creía lo que había visto no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en que su querido Luffy se quedará con Nami.

Continuará….


	14. Capitulo 14: ¿Quieres ser mi reina?

Capitulo 14: ¿Quieres ser mi Reina? [CAPITULO FINAL]

Amanecía en el Sunny, Sanji fue el primero en levantarse para preparar el desayuno, momentos más tarde llamo a todos para que se sentaran a la mesa, y fueron llegando, el primero fue Luffy, luego Zoro, de ahí le siguió Chopper, poco después llegaron Ussop, Franky, Brook y Ace, mientras tanto con nuestras chicas Nami se despierta.

- Nami: mmmmmmmm! (Estirándose por la mañana) – Se levanta y va hacia Robin para levantarla – Buenos días Robin, ya es hora del desayuno – la llamaba pero esta no contestaba – Robin ya levántate – aun sin recibir respuesta hasta que….

- Robin: Déjame luego los alcanzo, quiero dormir un poco más, no pude dormir bien anoche – dijo debajo de su sabana.

- Nami: Oh, está bien pero no tardes de lo contrario Luffy se acabará todo – Nami se retira, Robin al escuchar el nombre de Luffy se envolvió más en su sabana.

- Robin: Luffy….

En la cocina…..

- Nami: Buenos días a todos – dijo entrando.

- Sanji: Nami-swaaaaaaan!, ya tengo preparado tu rico desayuno con tu delicioso jugo de mandarina – dijo bailando y con corazones en sus ojos.

- Nami: Gracias Sanji-kun.

- Ussop: Por cierto, ¿donde está Robin?, porque no vino contigo?.

- Nami: La trate de de levantar pero me dijo que nos alcanzaba, que no pudo dormir bien anoche y quiso quedarse en la cama un poco más.

- Chopper: Eeeeehhhh!, acaso se siente mal!, se estará enfermando!, tendré que ir a verla – dijo el renito algo exaltado y Luffy empezó a preocuparse.

- Nami: No lo sé, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

- Chopper: Como que no, como medico que soy tengo que revisarla para estar seguro.

- Nami: Esta bien, pero como te digo no creo que sea nada… - no termino su frase cuando fue interrumpida.

- Luffy: Ve a verla Chopper – dijo este de manera seria ocultando su rostro en el sombrero.

- Nami: Luffy…..

- Luffy: Chopper ve y revísala por favor para estar seguros.

- Chopper: Hai, de inmediato – dijo y se fue por su maletín medico.

- Zoro: Oye Luffy tal vez no tenga nada…

- Luffy: No estaremos seguros hasta que Chopper la revise – dijo y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Todos se quedaron callados y siguieron con su desayuno.

En el cuarto de las chicas…

- Chopper: Robin voy a entrar – dijo después de tocar la puerta y entra.

- Robin: Chopper-san?, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo extrañada.

- Chopper: Vengo a revisarte.

- Robin: Revisarme?, porque?, no tengo nada.

- Chopper: Nami dijo que no pudiste dormir bien anoche y pensé que te sentirías mal, así que vine.

- Robin: Ah, es eso – dijo de manera indiferente mientras Chopper la revisaba.

- Chopper: Ya termine, al parecer no tienes nada, solo cansancio por la desvelada.

- Robin: Gracias Chopper, pero como te dije no tengo nada – dijo con su sonrisa pero un poco forzada.

- Chopper: Solo quería estar seguro – guardaba sus instrumentos y nota en el rostro de Robin algo de tristeza – Robin, que te pasa?.

- Robin: Nada Chopper-san, ya te lo dije.

- Chopper: No me refiero a tu salud, me refiero a que te noto triste.

- Robin: Bueno…..yo…. – no pudo aguantar y soltó el llanto.

- Chopper: Robin….

- Robin: Por favor no les digas que me viste así, si?.

- Chopper: Si, está bien, pero porque estas triste?.

- Robin: Por Luffy….

- Chopper: Luffy?, porque?

- Robin: Anoche lo vi con Nami, en la cubierta, estaban juntos y besándose.

- Chopper: Eh!, Luffy y Nami! – pero luego recordo que ella y Nami están enamoradas de Luffy – creo que ya entiendo, lo siento.

- Robin: No tienes porque disculparte – dijo medio sonriéndole.

- Chopper: Está bien, bueno me voy – y se empieza a retirar.

- Robin: Chopper-san – se para y voltea el renito.

- Chopper: Dime Robin.

- Robin: No se lo digas a Nadie, no quiero que se enteren, en especial Luffy, me harías ese gran favor?.

- Chopper: Si de acuerdo – aunque no muy convencido.

- Robin: Gracias – y Chopper salió.

Momentos más tarde Robin sale de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, ya no había nadie solo Sanji lavando los platos del desayuno.

- Sanji: ¿?, Oooooooohhhh!, Robin-chwaaaaaan!, que bueno que hayas venido, me tenias preocupado – con su típica danza y ojos de corazoncitos.

- Robin: Bueno solo estaba un poco desvelada eso es todo.

- Sanji: Mientras no sea nada grave todo está bien, toma tienes que comer algo – le decía mientras le servía su desayuno.

- Robin: Gracias Sanji-san – y prosiguió a tomar su alimento matutino.

Después de terminar su merienda, Robin sale a la cubierta y se sienta en su silla con un libro como siempre, en cubierta solo se encontraba Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, entonces este voltea y se da cuenta de Robin.

- Luffy: "_Hay esta, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo"_ – Dijo a sí mismo – "_Bien allá voy"_ – Tomó valor y se baja de su lugar favorito y se dirige a Robin.

Robin al notar que Luffy se acerca hacia elle se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a su jardín de Flores, Luffy se quedo desilusionado al perder su oportunidad.

- Luffy: Y yo que ya iba con todo, pero no me daré por vencido – y la siguió al jardín.

En el jardín Robin regaba las flores y leyendo su libro, Luffy se armo de valor de nuevo y fue directo con ella, pero esta hizo lo mismo otra vez, lo intenta de nuevo y vuelve a fallar y así siguió intentándolo toda la mañana, Luffy tratando de hablar con Robin y esta lo ignoraba haciendo platica con todos los de la tripulación a excepción de él y Nami hasta que se canso de estarla persiguiendo.

- Luffy: Ooouuuu, así nunca podre decírselo – decía muy triste, entonces Nami lo ve y se le acerca.

- Nami: Que te pasa Luffy?, porque esa cara larga? – dijo al ver a su capitán muy triste.

- Luffy: He estado tratando de hablar con Robin, pero siempre se va cuando me acerco, es como si me estuviera evitando – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Nami: Evitando?, pero porque?.

- Luffy: No lo sé…..y si ya se cansó de esperar y está enojada conmigo! – dijo preocupado.

- Nami: Calma, calma es muy pronto para sacar esas conclusiones, pero si que es extraño que te este evitando, Tal vez será porque tú también la pones nerviosa y te evita para no ponerse así.

- Luffy: De veras crees eso?.

- Nami: Si, por que otra razón te evitaría – dijo sonriéndole.

- Luffy: Puede que tengas razón, pero no se, algo me dice que no es por eso… – dijo con su mano en su barbilla (esa intuición de Luffy como es certera).

- Nami: No?, entonces por qué crees?.

- Luffy: Pues, es como si algo le molestara y fuera por culpa mía – (insisto, siempre tan certera)

- Nami: Tú crees?.

- Luffy: Tal vez, pero el caso es que me evita y quiero saber el porqué, voy a preguntarle de una vez por todas.

- Nami: Luffy porque no te esperas un momento para platicar con ella a solas – tratando de detenerlo.

- Luffy: No, lo hare ya – Este estaba ya decidido y no cambiaria de opinión.

Luffy se estaba dirigiendo hasta Robin para preguntarle y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, ella también lo había divisado para irse de nuevo hasta que….

- Zoro (Altavoz):_"Oigan hay una Isla a la vista"_.

Al escuchar la noticia, todos menos Luffy se dirigieron al frente del barco para ver con sus propios ojos la Isla, Robin al seguir al grupo paso de largo a Luffy quien la estaba llamando.

- Luffy: Robin, pero porque…..

Al llegar a la Isla anclaron,y bajaron para ir a explorarla, pero antes de todo hicieron un pequeño picnic en la Playa, Ace nota a Luffy algo triste y va en su compañía.

- Ace: Luffy, que te pasa?, porque esa cara?

- Luffy: Hola Ace, bueno es por Robin, me ha estado ignorando desde la mañana.

- Ace: Ignorándote?, porque? – sorprendido.

- Luffy: No lo sé, parece como molesta y sin saber el porqué.

- Ace: Eso si es extraño.

- Luffy: Si – dijo en un tono triste.

Nami ve a Luffy aun decaído por lo de Robin, entonces se le ocurre una idea para que estos dos puedan charlar.

- Nami: Oigan todos, después de comer iremos a explorar la isla, pero lo haremos en grupos de acuerdo?

Entonces Nami decidió los equipos para explorar la Isla, y quedaron de la siguiente manera, Franky y Brook, Chopper y Sanji, Zoro y Ussop, Nami y Ace, Robin y Luffy, Robin no estuvo de acuerdo el quedar con Luffy, pero no tenía más que aceptar, ya que no quería que nadie se enterará de la situación con Luffy, Sanji también ya que no quería que "su" Robin estuviera con Luffy, después de comer todos se prepararon para la expedición pero antes Ussop les dio unas véngalas para lanzarlas en caso de encontrar algo o si se encontraban en problemas para solicitar ayuda y asi empezó la expedición.

Con Nami y Ace….

Ellos seguían por un camino en medio del bosque.

- Ace: Esta isla sí que tiene arboles grandes – dijo viendo hacia la copa de ellos.

- Nami: Si es cierto, parecen ser muy viejos – dijo también mirando las copas de los arboles.

- Ace: Oye Nami quiero preguntarte algo.

- Nami: Dime

- Ace: Porque dejaste a juntos a Luffy y a Robin?, que no son rivales?

- Nami: Lo éramos.

- Ace: como que lo eran?

- Nami: Si, la noche anterior Luffy me dijo que ama a Robin – dijo de manera tranquila.

- Ace: Oh, pero te ves muy tranquila.

- Nami: Bueno, le dije a Luffy que todo sería como antes.

- Ace: Ya entiendo.

- Nami: Si, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Luffy que ha estado intentando hablar con Robin, pero ella lo evita, eso sí es extraño, de repente ya no quiere hablar con él, así que se me ocurrió ponerlos juntos para la expedición para que por lo menos Luffy intentara hablar con ella.

- Ace: Si que eres lista, ojala y ellos puedan arreglar las cosas.

- Nami: Si, eso espero también.

Con Luffy y Robin….

Ellos seguían por un camino empedrado, ambos no se hablaban en todo el camino, Luffy a cada intento de hablar con ella, esta se alejaba.

- Luffy: "_Si esto sigue así no podre hacer nada" –_ Dijo muy triste – "_Lo intentare de nuevo"_ , Robin!, Robin!.

- Robin: "_Hay está de nuevo_", que quieres Luffy – y sigue caminando sin hacerle caso, Luffy por fin la alcanza.

- Luffy: Oi!, Robin, porque me ignoras?.

- Robin: Yo no te estoy ignorando.

- Luffy: Si lo estás haciendo – haciendo Pucheros.

- Robin: Acaso no estoy hablando contigo en estos momentos?, eso quiere decir que no te estoy ignorando.

- Luffy: Si pero antes me estabas ignorando.

- Robin: Oh perdón si lo hice, fue sin querer – dijo de manera sarcástica.

- Luffy: Robin, Robin – llamándola pero esta no le hacía caso, entonces la sujeta de su mano izquierda y esta la azota zafándose.

- Robin: Que quieres Luffy, déjame en paz.

- Luffy: Robin, quiero saber qué te pasa, porque estas enojada conmigo.

- Robin: Nada Luffy no tengo nada, además no deberías estar con Nami en vez de estar aquí conmigo?.

- Luffy: Nami?, que tiene que ver Nami en todo esto?

- Robin: Yo los vi Luffy, los vi anoche juntos en la cubierta.

-Luffy: Robin es un malentendido, Nami y yo so….

- Robin: ¡Calla, no me digas nada, no quiero saber nada!

- Luffy: Pero Robin….

- Robin: Te dije que no quiero saber nada! – esta se da vuelta y se va corriendo.

- Luffy: Oi!, Robin espera.

- Robin: No me sigas, déjame sola.

- Luffy: Robin espera, no te vayas sola puede ser peligroso – Robin utilizando su habilidad hace brotar dos manos del suelo deteniendo a Luffy y otros cuatro más para atraparlo en el suelo – Robiiiiiin!

Robin se le pierde de vista Luffy, momentos más tarde los brazos desaparecen dejándolo en libertad, este se levanta y va en su búsqueda pero no la encuentra.

- Luffy: Robiiiiin!, donde estaaaaaas!, Robiiiiiiin! - Gritaba pero no obtuvo respuesta, era claro que Robin no quería verlo – Donde podrá estar?

Luffy siguió buscándola pero sin éxito de encontrarla, cruzando unos matorrales Luffy encuentra lo que parecen una ruinas de lo que fue un templo.

- Luffy: Eh?, que este lugar?, parece viejo – dijo al ver la ruinas, entonces sigue y se adentra, dentro de las ruinas ve unos grabados en lo que parece una placa de piedra – Oh, parecen unos símbolos, como los de los libros de Robin, ojala estuviera aquí, a ella le encantaría ver este lugar suspiro.

Luffy siguió caminando por el templo hasta llegar lo que es la parte de atrás de este, parecía un enorme jardín con plantas y flores muy hermosas Rodeado por los arboles del bosque, ahí también se encontraba otra placa pero más pequeña escrita con los mismos símbolos, cosa la cual Luffy no entendió y no le dio importancia.

- Luffy: Que bonito lugar – entonces ve un huerto de plantas en el centro del jardín con otra placa pero algo distinta a las demás – Que extrañas plantas – dijo mirándolas fijamente.

Luffy seguía mirando las plantas y demás flores mientras recorría el jardín, pero lo que no sabía era que algo lo estaba asechando.

Mientras tanto con Robin…

Esta seguía caminando sin rumbo después de haberse separado de Luffy.

- Robin: _"Robin, quiero saber qué te pasa, porque estas enojada conmigo" recordando_, "_Robiiiiiiin!" aun recordando_ - Esta recordaba la expresión de Luffy cuando él quería hablar con ella y cuando este le grito al marcharse – Y si en realidad era cierto?, que todo fue un malentendido? – dijo pensando en lo que le dijo Luffy – Rayos, que tonta he sido al comportarme así, creo que sí debería hablar con él para aclarar la cosas.

Robin en su caminata divisa las ruinas que Luffy había encontrado.

- Robin: Vaya esas son Ruinas – dijo sorprendía y va hacia ellas.

Mientras tanto Luffy aun seguía su recorrido en el jardin

- Luffy: "_Y estooooy en el jardiiin…las flores son bonitaaaaas ~Paina purupuru~ ~Ven las flores~ ~ Y todos se vuelven idiotaaaaaas!~"_ – Estaba cantando pero escucha un ruido – Eh?, que fue eso?, hay alguien ahí? – va hacia donde escucho el ruido, al llegar sale una pequeña lagartija - Oh es una pequeña lagartija, shishishi – y siguió caminando – segunda estrofa _"Y siguoooooo en el jardín ~las flores son bonitas~ ~Y otra vez todos son idiotaaaaas~"_ - entonces escucha otra vez ruidos – Otra lagartija?, mejor me voy – y sigue tarareando la canción, pero ese ruido se vuelve más intenso, y ahora proveniente de varias partes – Eh?, Y ahora qué pasa?, parece que viene de varias partes.

Entonces aparecen 6 criaturas las cuales estaban escondidas entre los árboles que rodeaban el jardín, eran bestias que caminaban en dos patas y garras enormes parecidas a los conejos que están en la Isla de Chopper pero sin orejas largas y con colmillos.

- Luffy: Y ustedes quiénes son? – dijo señalándolos pero fue atacado.

Las bestias empezaron a atacarlo, Luffy pudo esquivarlos pero estas era muy hábiles.

- Luffy: con que esas tenemos Gomu Gomu No Storm! – La lluvia de Golpes de Luffy derribo a 2 de ellas – Bien, ahora Gomu gomu no Double pistols! – y otros dos ya solo quedan 2 - Bien, el que sigue, Gomu gomu no Bazookaaa!, ya solo queda uno – la bestia que quedaba se lanzó contra él pero esta fue vencida por la Gomu gomu no Oz de Luffy – Ya acabe con todos, shishishis…..Eh? que pasa? – Las bestias se levantan de nuevo después de haber recibido los ataques de Luffy – parecen ser muy resistentes…pero que están haciendo? – Estas se dirigen a las plantas y empiezan a comer de ellas, al hacerlo estas se recuperan de sus heridas pero también las hacen más fuertes – Que rayos, Owaa – esquivando los ataques – Parece como si se hubieran vuelto más fuertes, bien vengan – Luffy estaba preparado para el segundo asalto.

Mientras tanto Robin había llegado a la entrada de las ruinas del templo.

- Robin: Que gran descubrimiento he hecho, una civilización ha estado aquí, fufufuf – entonces entra y ve la placa de piedra que Luffy también vio – Veamos que dice aquí, "_Templo de los sanadores"_, templo de los sanadores? – y sigue leyendo – _"Aquí en el templo de los sanadores están los mejores remedios y plantas medicinales para la cura de los males, nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro gran jardín con variedad de plantas para la elaboración de curas"_, entonces este era un templo de los antiguos médicos – entonces escucha un estruendo proveniente del fondo el templo – Que es ese ruido? – y se dirige hacia donde está el alboroto, al llegar al jardín algo sale disparado y se estrella contra la pared, de los escombros sale Luffy, Robin queda sorprendida al ver a Luffy saliendo de los escombros.

- Robin: Luffy, que haces aquí ¡?, ¿¡Qué está pasando!.

- Luffy: Robin!...Cuidado! – entonces este se lanza para agacharla y esquivar el ataque de una de las bestias.

- Robin: Luffy!, que está pasando!.

- Luffy: No lo sé, de repente estas cosas salieron y me empezaron atacar, pero las derribo y se vuelven a levantar a causa de las plantas de aquí.

- Robin: De las plantas?.

- Luffy: Si, en especial de aquellas, las cuales siempre comen y se recuperan – dijo señalándolas.

- Robin: Luffy que vamos hacer?.

- Luffy: Pues no lo sé, tratar de derribarlos y escapar.

- Robin: Me parece bien.

- Luffy: Entonces…Gomu gomu no Bazoookaaa! – derribando a una para abrirse camino – vámonos Robin – toma de la mano a esta y se echan a correr, pero les bloquean la salida – Demonios!, por aquí! – seguían corriendo para escapar de los monstruos pero desafortunadamente fueron acorralados.

- Robin: Luffy es un camino sin salida lleno de enredaderas.

- Luffy: Mierda – Luffy estaba desesperado, no quería que le hicieran daño a Robin.

- Robin: Luffy que haremos, Luffy…..

- Luffy: Robin, Huye.

- Robin: Que?, Que estás diciendo?

- Luffy: Dije que huyas, yo los distraeré y abriré camino para que te vayas.

- Robin: No!, no lo hare, me quedare aquí contigo!

- Luffy: Robin, he querido decirte algo en todo este tiempo – dijo poniéndose su sombrero ocultando su rostro.

- Robin: Luffy no es el momento.

- Luffy: Tengo que hacerlo, tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga y me arrepentiré si no lo hago.

- Robin: Luffy…..

- Luffy: Robin, yo te amo, me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho quería decírtelo – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Robin: Luffy…. – y esta soltó algunas lagrimas.

- Luffy: Robin, cuídate y dile a los chicos que lo siento, siento haber sido un tonto capitán, no fui el mejor, pero al menos tuve la mejor tripulación al conocerlos a ustedes, en especial a ti

Robin se queda sorprendida, Luffy en realidad si la amaba, entonces lo que vio con Nami si era un malentendido.

- Luffy: Bien entonces, Gear sekando! – Luffy está listo – Robin, adiós – y se lanza contra las bestias – Vengan malditos monstruos, Gomu gomu no jet pistol, ¡Robin Ahora vete! – Robin corrió en la oportunidad que le dio Luffy, pero uno de los monstruos la ve y va tras ella.

- Robin: Hay viene – Robin se pone en su pose de batalla pero la bestia era muy rápida para dejarla reaccionar, esta cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no pasaba nada, abre los ojos y ve a Luffy deteniendo el ataque de la bestia.

- Luffy: Robin, estas bien? – dijo forcejeando con la bestia.

- Robin: Luffy!.

- Luffy: Creo que es un sí, bien, Gomu gomu no jet Bazookaaa! – y derriba al animal – Vete! – y esta obedeció.

- Robin: Es cierto, casi lo olvido – entonces saca la véngala que le dio Ussop y la dispara.

- Luffy: Robin que haces! – dijo mientras luchaba.

- Robin: Llamando a la ayuda.

Luffy aun seguía luchando con las bestias, pero eran muchas y este se estaba cansando, en una distracción que tuvo Luffy una de ellas lo golpea en la espalda y otro lo hiere de forma grave.

- Robin: Luffy! – gritaba al ver a Luffy sangrando demasiado por las heridas que le ocasionaron.

- Luffy: Robin jadeando del cansancio vete.

- Robin: pero Luffy estas herido.

- Luffy: No importa jadeando del cansancio - Luffy miraba a Robin quien estaba preocupada y llamándolo – _"Robin, rayos ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansado"_ – A Luffy se le ponía la vista borrosa por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre – _"Mierda, estoy perdiendo el equilibrio, ya no puedo sostenerme"_ – Luffy ya no pudo más y cae, las bestias atacan para darle el golpe final.

- Robin: Luffyyyyyyyy! – gritaba pero…..

- Zoro – Parece que llegamos a tiempo.

- Sanji: Si, qué bueno que Ussop nos dio esas véngalas.

- Franky: Si, llegamos en buen Suuuuper! Momento.

- Robin: Muchachos llegaron

La ayuda había llegado…

- Sanji: Claro Robin-chan como podía dejar que mi damisela estuviera en peligro.

- Zoro: Oye cocinero pervertido mejor preocúpate de derrotar a estas cosas.

- Sanji: Ya lo sé estúpido espadachín.

En ese momento llegan, Nami, Chopper, Ussop y Brook corriendo.

- Nami: Por fin llegamos.

- Robin: Nami – Esta abaraza a Nami soltando el llanto

- Nami: Calma, calma ya hemos llegado todo va a salir bien – dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda

- Chopper: Que le paso a Luffy!, está mal herido!.

- Robin: Chopper-san ayudalo, esa desangrándose – Chopper recoge a Luffy para ponerlo a salvo.

- Zoro: Bien entonces creo que ya podemos pelear a gusto, Listos?.

- Sanji y Franky: Si – en eso las otras bestias que luffy había derrumbado se levantan y se preparan para atacar.

- Ussop: Cuidadoooo!, hay vienen más!.

Entonces cuando iban atacar fueron rodeados por un círculo de fuego, Ace había llegado.

- Ace: Con que ustedes se atrevieron a tocar a mi hermanito, no merecen el perdón! – dijo furioso.

- Nami, Ussop y Chopper: Es Ace!

- Ace: Bien, entonces tendrán su castigo, Puño de fuegoooo! – Lanza su ataque dejándolos calcinados.

- Sanji: Diable Jambe, Diable Jambe: Premier Haché** – **Y derrota totalmente a una de ellas.

- Zoro: Oni-giri – Destajando a otra.

- Franky: Strong Hammer! – derrotando a la ultima.

Por fin las vestían habían sido vencidas, pero aun no era para alegrarse, Luffy estaba en mal estado.

- Chopper: Luffy está en gran peligro hay que llevarlo al barco, rápido!.

- Robin: Chopper-san, espera.

- Chopper: No hay tiempo!.

- Robin: Hay que ir por unas plantas, este lugar era como un hospital, aquí tienen todo tipo de plantas curativas, además hay una que lo puede ayudar a recuperarse.

- Chopper: Enserio!, bien vamos, los demás, lleven a Luffy al barco.

- Ace: Yo me quedo con ellos, por si aparecen más de esas cosas – los demás se fueron.

Chopper, Ace y Robin recogieron las plantas que Chopper les decía para preparar las medicinas, también de la planta con la cual las bestias se recuperaban.

- Chopper: Bien con esto bastará, regresemos al barco de inmediato.

Robin y Ace: Si – y se fueron.

En el barco Chopper estaba operando a Luffy con la ayuda de Nami, todos afuera estaban preocupados, y querían saber cómo estaba su capitán, Robin no paraba de llorar ya que temía el perderlo y mas al saber que él la ama, después de cuatro largas horas que duro la operación, salen Nami y Chopper, el primero en preguntarle fue Ace.

- Ace: Chopper como esta Luffy?.

- Chopper: Pude parar la hemorragia gracias a las plantas medicinales, pero perdió mucha sangre, solo es cuestión de esperar a que despierte y darle las medicinas que le prepararé.

- Ace: Que bien – Dijo contento al igual que los demás al escuchar la noticia, y la más contenta fue Robin.

- Chopper: También tenemos que hacerle guardia para tenerlo bajo observación y aplicarle las medicinas a sus horas.

- Zoro: Entonces nos turnaremos para cuidarlo, yo empezare la primera guardia.

- Sanji: Yo la segunda.

- Ussop: Pido la tercera

- Ace: y yo hare la cuarta.

- Chopper: Bien, mientras yo le hare las medicinas y las instrucciones para dárselas.

Ya que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en los turnos empezaron hacer la guardia, como quedaron el primero fue Zoro.

- Zoro: Bueno, aquí estoy – este se sienta a un lado de la cama de Luffy – Mira como quedaste, si que no pudiste hacer mucho con tal de proteger a Robin verdad, bueno aquí estaré un buen rato para darte tu medicina y estar al pendiente.

Zoro se quedo sentado pero se mantuvo despierto todo su turno para no dormirse y pasarse la hora de la medicina, al terminar su turno se va y entra Sanji que era el siguiente, este también termina su turno y sigue Ussop, luego Ace después de Ussop y así estuvieron por seis días hasta que en el sexto día…

- Robin: Ace-san, puedo hablar contigo?.

- Ace: Eh?, Robin que pasa?.

- Robin: Bueno, se que después de Ussop sigues en cuidarlo…..Así que quería pedirte si me dejas tu turno – dijo algo sonrojada.

- Ace: Con que es eso, no hay problema – dijo sonriendo.

- Robin: Gracias Ace-san.

Entonces cuando llega el turno de Ace, Robin entra en su Lugar para hacerle guardia a Luffy, se sienta a un lado de su cama esta se queda mirándolo tiernamente como duerme tranquilamente.

- Robin: Que tierno se ve cuando duerme – sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas – Lo siento Luffy, por mi culpa te encuentras así, si te hubiera escuchado esto jamás pasaría, tú me decías la verdad mientras yo me negaba a escuchar por mi terquedad…perdóname Luffy, yo también te amo, por favor despierta para que estés a mi lado, te necesito Luffy… - esta se suelta en llanto recargada en la cama.

Después de parar de llorar Robin le da su medicina que le tocaba a Luffy, el cansancio le gana y se recuesta en el sillón quedando profundamente dormida, más tarde era acobijada con una sabana por alguien que la estaba mirando mientras ella dormía, era Luffy quien se levantó después de su largo sueño.

- Luffy: Que hermosa se ve durmiendo – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – si que te preocupe demasiado por eso me disculpo, sé que soy un tonto que hace las cosas sin pensar pero soy un tonto enamorado, shishishi – luego se regreso a su cama a dormir.

El sol ya había salido al parecer era algo tarde, Robin se levanta rápidamente para irse puesto que el turno de Ace casi acababa y no querían que la vieran, pero se percata que despertó cubierta con la sabana.

- Robin: Eh?, y esto? – Preguntándose cómo fue que amaneció con ella, entonces voltea hacia donde esta Luffy el cual está todavía dormido, pero escucha pasos que se aproximaban, ya era el turno de Zoro – Creo que ya me tengo que ir – y se va.

Zoro entra pero nadie se encuentra eso lo extrañó ya que esperaba encontrar a Ace para relevarlo.

- Zoro: ¿?, se habrá ido temprano?, no importa – y se sienta en la silla junto a Luffy. – Ya son siete días con ahora y aun no despierta, anda Luffy tienes que recuperarte Robin está muy preocupada por ti, ha estado muy triste y a veces llora desde que estas en cama.

- Luffy: Si, ya lo sé.

- Zoro: Entonces si ya lo sabes entonces….Eh!, Luffyyyyyy!, ya estas despierto!.

- Luffy: Si, shishishishi, desde ayer me sentía mejor, pero quería dormir un poco más.

- Zoro: Bakaaaaaa!, ya nos tenias preocupados a todos y tú con tus idioteces! – dijo dándole un coscorrón.

- Luffy: Perdón no era mi intención – decía sobándose el chichón.

- Zoro: Bueno al menos ya estas mejor, iré por Chopper para que venga y te revise.

- Luffy: No es necesario ya me siento mejor.

- Zoro: No, primero tiene que verte Chopper.

- Luffy: No, ya quiero ir quiero verla.

- Zoro: A Robin verdad.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi.

- Zoro: Esta bien vamos, todos se pondrán contentos al verte que estas bien.

Luffy se viste, se pone su sombre y junto con Zoro salieron de la habitación.

- Luffy: Holaaaa a todos! – dijo azotando la puerta.

- Todos: Luffy ya despertó!

Todos se alegraron al ver a Luffy que por fin esta mejor, pero la más feliz era Robin.

- Luffy: Si, ya estoy mejor, shishishi.

- Chopper: De eso nada, tú debes estar en cama todavía hasta que yo te revise y te diga si ya estás bien o no!, Zoro porque lo dejaste levantarse!.

- Zoro: Calma yo también se lo dije pero el insistió.

- Chopper: Regresa a la cama te lo ordeno como medico!.

- Luffy: Calma Chopper lo hare pero después de algo que debo hacer – entonces este fija su mirada en Robin – Robin! – esta se queda pasmada.

- Robin: Di…dime Luffy – dijo nerviosa.

Luffy va directo hacia ella corriendo y la abraza, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de Luffy en especial Robin quien no creía que Luffy la estuviera abrazando.

- Robin: Luluffy!...

- Luffy: Robin ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y convertirte en mi futura Reina? – Por fin se lo había dicho, Robin queda impactada ante la proposición de Luffy, esta no pudo aguantar más y soltó en llanto cayendo hincada – Oi, Oi Robin, que te pasa!, porque estas llorando!, ¿acaso no quieres? – dijo y esta se seca las lagrimas.

- Robin: Estoy llorando de alegría, de la alegría de oírte decirlo y si, si quiero casarme y ser tu Reina – entonces se levanta y le da un beso, uno bien apasionado.

Todos gritaron de alegría al saber que por fin Luffy y Robin se juntarían, menos Sanji quien estaba furioso al saber que su Robin-chan se casaría con Luffy.

- Sanji: Luffyyyyyy!, como te atreves a quitarme a mi Robin-chwaaan! – dijo sacudiéndolo pero luego siente una mirada asesina.

- Robin: Sanji-san?, que le haces a mi futuro esposo? – dijo con un aura negra y ojos de demonio.

- Sanji: Nada, nada Robin-chwan!, solo lo estaba felicitando, jejeje – dijo todo temeroso.

- Ace: Luffy, me alegro por ti hermanito.

- Luffy: Gracias Ace.

- Franky: Ahora si Luffy esto es una noticia Supeeerrr!, y no estoy llorando idiotas (y si lo hace ¬¬).

- Brook: Entonces cuando será la Boda?.

- Luffy: La haremos en cuanto me convierta en el Rey de Los piratas, Robin hasta entonces podrás esperar?.

- Robin: Claro que si Luffy, mientras este contigo podre espérate el tiempo necesario.

- Luffy: Gracias Robin, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre.

- Robin: Claro Luffy – y se dan otro beso apasionado.

- Luffy: Bien, entonces vamos, a encontrar el One Piece y convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!.

- Todos: Siiiiiii! – y así todos continuaron con la aventura en búsqueda del One Piece y Luffy ahora con su amada futura Reina.

Cuatro años después….

Diario de Robin:

"_Ya han pasado tres años que encontramos el One Piece y Luffy se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas, después de eso nos pudimos casar como me lo había prometido, la boda la celebramos en la Isla natal de Luffy, fue una gran fiesta, todos en su pueblo fueron a la boda, Brook-san como antiguo capitán de su tripulación nos caso, también fue muy divertida, Sanji-san aunque desde el principio no estuvo de acuerdo con mi boda con Luffy al final tuvo que rendirse y se apunto para hacer el banquete pero gracias a eso pudo conocer varias chicas, Nami y Zoro están juntos, al parecer después de encontrar el One Piece Nami empezó a tomarle cariño a Zoro-san y este también, aunque al principio no quería fue sucumbiendo a los encantos de Nami, Ace-san se fue con su tripulación a los días de que Luffy me propusiera matrimonio, pero asistió a la boda, también asistió Akagami Shanks junto con su tripulación, Luffy se puso contento y Ussop se encontró con su padre de nuevo._

_Desde entonces mi vida ha sido de alegría al lado de Luffy, es como me dijo Saul 'que en este mundo no estaré sola, encontrare nakamas quienes me protegerán', y si fue cierto además que encontré la felicidad y el amor, como me hubiera gustado que él estuviera para verme al igual que mi madre, pero creo que desde donde estén me están observando con alegría al ver que pude encontrar la felicidad._

_Nico Robin_

_Reina de los Piratas_

"

- Robin: Bueno, con esto termino por hoy, verdad bebe? – dijo acariciándose su panza, la cual ya tenía casi los 9 meses de embarazo – vamos con tu padre debe estar jugando con Olivia.

Robin sale de la habitación la cual ahora es de ella y Luffy, al salir Luffy está jugando con una pequeña niña de 2 años pelinegro de ojos azules, una chibi Robin.

- Luffy: Oh, Robin no debes andar así, Chopper dijo que no te estuvieras moviendo mucho – dijo acercándose a ella con la niña en brazos – Además ya falta poco para que Garp nasca.

- Robin: Garp?.

- Luffy: Si, así quiero que se llame, como el abuelo, shishishi.

- Robin: Pero como puedes saberlo si aun no ha nacido?.

- Luffy: Lo sé, se que va a ser niño, así como supe que Olivia iba a nacer, y creo que no falta mucho para que Garp nasca.

- Robin: Es cierto pero fue pura casualidad, no creo que pase de nuevo.

- Luffy: Se que así será, o acaso no confías en mi – inflando sus mejillas.

- Robin: Si claro que si Luffy pero….. – en eso robin agarra fuertemente a Luffy – Luffy…el bebe…Ayy!...ya viene!

- Luffy: Eeeeeehhhhh!... Chopper!...ven rápido!.

Chopper llega enseguida y le dice a Luffy que la lleve a su consultorio y la recueste, Olivia es dejada con Nami y Zoro mientras Luffy está con Robin para el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, después de dos largas horas de parto Robin dio a Luz a un niño justo como dijo Luffy.

- Robin: No puedo creerlo, tenias razón es un niño Luffy – dijo sorprendida y también cansada.

- Luffy: Te lo dije, shishishi.

- Robin: Entonces, se llamara Garp como tú querías – Luffy toma al bebe en brazos.

- Luffy: Bienvenido al mundo Garp.

Luffy lo arrulla mientras Robin lo ve tiernamente, este le devuelve el bebe y le da un tierno beso

- Luffy: Ahora estamos completos – dijo sonriéndole.

- Robin: Si – devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ahora Luffy emprende una nueva aventura en compañía de sus hijos y esposa, llena de felicidad y alegría.

[FIN]


End file.
